Konoha's Shinigami
by Ruby1235
Summary: Sakura and Hinata decide they want to become shinigami. Their reasons? Because when everyone thinks your weak in the place you once called home of course you want to prove them wrong. Of course there is Romance! Toshiro/Sakura and Ichigo/Hinata COMPLETE!
1. Goodbye For Now Konoha

_**Author's Note: Hey I wanted to try a Bleach and Naruto Crossover. I just wanted to experiment with some couples so try to bear with me. **_

_**Some things to know is that in this story Toshiro Hitsugaya is not short. He is as tall as Ichigo. Also everyone in the story is seventeen. Well the main characters that is. Oh by the way SasuSaku fans and NaruHina fans I apolgize for the bashing of Naruto and Sasuke. But, this is a Bleach/Naruto fic so someone has to be the bad guys.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV Monday April fourth <strong>

She had just entered the library when she heard the clock bell ring for eight o'clock. In the morning that is. _I am exposed to meet the team for practice this morning around this time. _Instead of turning around to head out of the library for the training fields she just continued farther into the library. She smiled a fake smile to the lady at the desk, and continued walking towards the tables.

After finding a table farthest away from the few people that were in the library she sat down, and waited. _She better get here soon. I want to figure out what we can do about this problem._

Only minutes later Sakura could hear her friends voice as she entered the library. As her friend got closer she ran her fingers through her hair nervously.

**Normal POV**

"Hey Saki." Hinata greeted in a not so cheery voice.

Sakura just nodded in greeting as she waited for Hinata to sit down. "I guess we should discuss it."

"There is nothing to discuss. I see this as a reason to dump their sorry asses. After what they said to us!" Hinata exclaimed.

Sakura frowned. "We are in a library you know."

Hinata just sighed. "Well I think it's the right thing to do." She whispered.

"I totally agree with you Hina. After what they said to us yesterday it's just not going to work out."

_Flashback:_

_The girls were asked by Naruto and Sasuke to come to the training grounds. So that's where they were waiting for the guys. When the guys finally did show up the girls could tell this wasn't going to be an good conversation._

"_This is because we care for you." Naruto started._

"_That we think that you four shouldn't be doing missions anymore." Sasuke continued._

"_It's not that you aren't strong, but we just don't want you to get hurt." Naruto added. After the girls silence the guys sighed. "Besides you have work at the hospital to do anyway." Naruto tried to brighten the dead conversation._

_After the girls didn't respond the Sasuke sighed. "This is because we care about your well being." Then the guys disappeared._

_End of Flashback_

Sakura huffed. "I can't believe they asked us to do that."

Hinata nodded in a agreement. "It's not like we are actually going to listen to them."

"I knew it was coming though. Naruto and Sasuke wanted total dominance over us. If we agreed to what they wanted then that would have just showed them they are dominant." Sakura gritted her teeth.

Silence fell between the girls until they heard familiar voices. "That's Tsunade's, Kurenai's, and Kakashi's voices." Sakura whispered. She pointed to a place that would hide them from view. The girls got up quietly, and quickly hid. After hiding they hid their chakra.

Tsunade and their Sensei's sat down at the exact same table they were just at. Tsunade began talking, but was to soft for the girls to hear. So they centered chakra to their ears.

"So what did you two want to talk to me about?" Tsunade asked.

"It's about the girls." Kakashi told her.

Tsunade nodded. "You don't have to say much more. I understand. Even thought the girls have completed almost all of their medical training I just don't think they will be able to make it. I don't want to say they aren't helping the leaf, but I can't really think of another way to put it. I just think they would be better off doing just little work in the hospital." She told them.

What surprised the girls is that the Sensei's agreed with her. Each saying that they thought it was for the girls best interest. Soon the little meeting was over, and they left.

The girls just stared at the floor for a while. "That pisses me off." Sakura spoke at last. "Everyone just thinks we can't handle this. We work harder than they know, but it's still not good enough in their eyes." She blinked her eyes trying to keep in the tears that wanted to flow out. "I'm not talking to them anymore. If I do I might just blow up." Sakura said as she stood up from their hiding place.

Hinata accompanied her. "What should we do now? If we are trying to ignore the guys and Sensei's then we can't go train. If we try to ignore Tsunade then we can't go to the hospital." She asked Sakura.

Sakura thought about it for a second. "That just means we stay here." She ignored Hinata's confused look. "In the library is information that we would learn from Tsunade or our Sensei's. We are all fast readers. By the time we finish reading three books we would be still be learning on the stuff in the first book in real training. Sure we can practice the stuff we learn later. But, it's the best idea I've got." She explained.

Hinata nodded in agreement. "Your right. This way we won't have to see anyone. The only time we leave is to go eat and sleep."

"Okay then let's go ahead, and start studying. We have all day today." Sakura said as they began walking towards the medical section of the library.

**A week later nine o'clock in the morning.**

The girls had kept their plan going. They hadn't really talked to anybody other than each other. Whenever someone was trying to talk to one of them(Hinata), and was being persistent(Naruto) one of the girls(Sakura) would save that person.

As for their plan to study in the library, it was going good. They studied the things they needed to complete Tsunade's training. Once they finished with that you could say they could equal Tsunade's status when it included medical jutsu's. Since they finished with that Wednesday they had began to work on jutsu's the rest of the week up to today.

"Sakura?" Hinata came up to their usual table in the library. "We should work out in the forest today. We haven't gone outside in a while."

Sakura nodded, and stood up. The two walked out of the library. Soon they were in the forest, sitting down, and reading.

"Sakura?" Hinata asked.

Sakura looked up from her book. "Yes Hinata?"

"Do you think we should make up with Ino and Tenten?" Hinata asked.

"Not really. They would have more fun going after Sasuke and Naruto. Besides if they were true friends they wouldn't have tried anything when we were together with them." Sakura replied. She turned back to her book.

Hinata's eyes lingered on Sakura a bit longer before turning back to her own book.

After studying their books for a while they heard something. Immediately they jumped up, and ran to the source. When they got their they were shocked to see a tall black thing with a white face. Whatever it was, was heading towards the town part of Konoha the girls were going to attack but suddenly two people appeared each holding what appeared to be swords. Only minutes later the thing was defeated by the two mysterious people. One was a woman the other a man.

"Sakura let's ask who they are." Hinata whispered from their hiding spot.

Sakura just shook her head no. She watched as the two began to head for what she assumed was the Tsunade's office. "Let's follow them."

The two began running in the forest. Soon they arrived at Tsunade's office. After concealing their chakra they began eavesdropping on the conversation that took place inside Tsunade's office.

**Inside Tsunade's Office**

"So what you two are saying is that you two were told to bring back two people from Konoha. To learn to be what you two are.

"It's called Shinigami." The woman told her. "After we had killed the menos we received a call. The reason why the leader wants to have two people from the leaf is because they will know where everything is here in the shinobi world."

"Okay when do the two have to be ready?" Tsunade asked. _I think Naruto and Sasuke could handle this job._

"We will be coming back to get them at eight. At the front gate." The man replied. With a nod of his head he disappeared from the room along with his partner.

**Normal POV**

The girls heard the two people leave, and they go into Tsunade's office. "Tsunade let us be the ones that go." Hinata told her.

Tsunade's eyes widen. "Ladies this is a really tough thing to do. I really don't think yo-"

"Just let us go Tsunade." Sakura interrupted loudly. "That way we won't be a burden to the leaf anymore." She said coldly.

Tsunade observed the girls. Each one held coldness in their eyes. _They must of heard my conversation with their sensei's. _"I know me saying sorry won't be enough. So Instead I will let you go to the soul society. I think it will be good for you. Be at the gates at eight."

The girls then left Tsunade's office. As they go out of her office they just stay quiet. "You know what this means right?" Sakura asked.

"What does it mean?" Hinata asked.

"It means we finally will have a chance to prove to everyone that we aren't worthless. Even if we can't do much for the leaf anymore." Sakura replied. "After we pack we should go back to the library, and search all the shelves for books on tai jutsu. I have a feeling regular jutsu won't come that handy in the soul society. Books on weapons too."

"Good thinking Sakura. That way we will be able to learn more while their." Hinata agreed.

The girls traveled in silence to the house they shared. (You will find out why later) When they got there they just stared at their house for a moment. Fully knowing they wouldn't be back in a while.

"Sakura?" A voice from behind them said.

Sakura closed her eyes. _Why now of all times? _She turned around to face the source. "Yes Sasuke."

"Why have you two been ignoring us?" Naruto asked.

Sakura just laughed darkly. "Are you really that dumb?"

Naruto was about to respond, but instead he was punched and flew back a few feet. He looked to see who it was, and was surprised to see Hinata.

"It's obvious we disagree with what you two said." Hinata walked back over to the Sakura. "Incase you haven't noticed it is so over." She told them. Then she walked away into the forest. Naruto followed leaving just Sakura and Sasuke in Hinata's and Sakura's yard.

"Are you really going to break up with us because the fact that we care for you?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura smirked. "Yes! Because underneath all the shit you said to us was really you two calling us weak. We also know about your little missions with Ino and Tenten as well." She dropped her smirk, and frowned.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Why should I have to explain everything to you? I mean after all aren't you exposed to be smart. Maybe the great Uchiha clan stopped with Itachi." Sakura taunted.

"That's really stupid." Sasuke said at last.

Sakura glared at him. "Well so is the fact that I went out with you." She smirked. "I can't go out with someone who is stupid enough to not be able to call me weak to my face."

Sasuke suddenly punched Sakura, and as soon as she hit the ground he was on top of her with a kunai at her neck. He activated his sharingan, and gritted his teeth. "You are acting like a bitch!" He exclaimed. "Don't you say stuff about my clan understand me." _I am glad nobody is around. I am also glad that their house is around the forest._

Sakura just smirked despite the fact that her cheek was beginning to sting. "Uchiha believe me I will say whatever the hell I want."

That did it. Sasuke threw the kunai to the side, and began just all out punching her.

**Hinata's POV**

Hinata was glaring at Naruto. He had just said that he thought of her being a house wife instead of a ninja. _So that's what I am to him, a baby machine. _"Well guess what Naruto? I am not your's anymore. So go to hell."

Naruto dashed to her, and slammed her against a tree. The force was so hard it dented the tree. He punched her twice. Once on the face, and on her arm. "Why are you being so difficult?"

Hinata just smirked. "Who's being difficult? Me or You?" Next thing she knew she was feeling more pain, as Naruto's hard punches began getting to her.

**Thirty Minutes later their house**

Hinata limp inside, and shut the front door. She was bleeding a bit, but she managed to heal her internal injures. As for the ones outside they would have to heal naturally for a while. She walked into their living room, and gasped. "Sakura!" She ran over to Sakura.

Sakura looked just as bad as Hinata. Maybe even worse. She was all out sobbing. After a few minutes she stopped, and looked to Hinata. "That was the scariest thing I have ever went through. He had so much hatred in his eyes." She leaned against the couch.

"Sakura we need to get checked out." Hinata told her.

Sakura shook her head no. "We have healed ourselves enough. It is ten thirty something now. We need to be by the gate at seven something. I can set the alarm on my clock, and we can take a three hour nap.

Hinata nodded, and the two girls went upstairs to their bedrooms.

**One Thirty**

The girls had went into the living room, and sat down. "I don't think we need to bring much. We will come back to Konoha every once in a while. So there is no need to bring all of our stuff with us. All we need to bring is our money, and a bag to fill with our books, medical scrolls, summoning scrolls, empty scrolls, and just bits and pieces that you can't bare to leave behind. We can wear our cloaks to cover whatever we can't heal." Sakura told them.

"Sounds like a plan." Hinata stood up. "I am going to go ahead, and take a shower. Then I will get my stuff together." She left back upstairs.

Sakura nodded, and stood up. _I am just ready to get out of this village. _

**Seven thirty**

The girls stood at the gate. After finishing everything in the house, they decided to go walk around the village. When it turned seven twenty the girls began heading to the gate where they were now.

After snapping on their cloaks they stood their in silence. The hoods were down for now. Because they were able to heal all the bruises on their face. Of course the ones on the neck were halfway healed, but they still took precautions, and made sure the cloak was hiding their neck as well.

Hinata was still a bit shaken from what happened with Naruto earlier. She had been in a daze since they woke up.

"Hinata?" Sakura asked.

Hinata looked over to Sakura. "Yes?"

"Don't think about it. We are leaving all of our bad feelings here. All the pain and suffering does not need to follow us to the soul society. If we ever come back to the leaf those feelings would hopefully be gone." Sakura told her.

Hinata nodded, and straightened up.

It was only ten minutes later when Tsunade showed up next to them. Instead of talking she just stood five feet away from them.

Sakura tightened her high ponytail. She and the Hinata decided to keep their hair held up all the time so it would stay out of the way. After she fixed her hair she crossed her arms to keep from fidgeting.

A few minutes later Tsunade looked to them. "They will be arriving a few minutes."

The girls just put their hoods up. They didn't want many people to know who they were.

Soon a white gate showed up, and five people came out. The woman from earlier stepped forward, and looked at the girls after the gate disappeared. "My name is Rukia." She pointed at the man who was there earlier. "That's Renji." She pointed to an orange haired woman. "That's Rangiku." She then pointed to the two men at the end. "The one with the white hair is Toshiro and the one with the orange hair is Ichigo.

The people she mentioned looked at the girls who could not really be seen because of the cloaks.

Sakura could sense two familiar chakra, and grabbed Hinata's shoulder to see if she could sense them to.

Hinata looked to the source, and frowned.

The guys were leaning against a few trees that were beside the village gates. Sakura literally was going to go, and finished what they started earlier if Hinata didn't grab her shoulders.

"What's your problem?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura just crossed her arms, and looked away from Tsunade.

After Rukia had a short conversation with Tsunade the shinigami opened the gate to the soul society. They motioned for the girls to go first. They walked closer.

"Wait." Tsunade's voice came from behind them. They looked to her. "Will you forgive me eventually."

Instead of answering the girls shrugged their shoulders, and went through the gate. Soon followed by the confused shinigami.

**At the Soul Society**

They passed through the other side of the gate quickly, and began walking with shinigami surrounding them. They could feel looks from the shinigami. _They are probably wondering who we are. _Sakura thought to herself.

Soon after minutes of silence the group arrived in front of what was probably the academy. Where their teacher was waiting in front of them.

"My name is Miki. I will be the one teaching you. Please introduce yourselves."

Hinata looked at Sakura as she messed with her cloak a bit. "It's alright we can take them off." She assured her.

Hinata nodded, and took of her hood. Sakura took her hood off, and tried to ignore the looks she was getting from the shinigami that were apparently still around them.

Hinata stepped up. "My name is Hinata Hyuga, and the girl with pink hair is Sakura Haruno. We are seventeen." She told Miki. She then turned to the shinigami who brought them here. "I apologize if we seemed rude by not introducing ourselves earlier." She then turned back to Miki. "Is their anything we need to know before we head off?"

Miki nodded, and handed them each a textbook. "You two will be given a test in the next few days. You are aloud to keep every book that is given to you. So be sure to study this one hard. The test is to see where you two will start off in your shinigami training."

Sakura cleared her throat. "We can take the test tomorrow." _Was that a wrong thing to say? Everyone is staring at us now._

Miki who's mouth was slightly ajar, closed it, and straightened up. "Okay then be at the exam room tomorrow morning. Be there at nine." Miki turned to the other shinigami. "Thanks for your help. That's all I needed." They disappeared, and she turned back to the girls. "You will be staying in a dorm room until you become shinigami. After that you will be able to choose your own apartment. Now go ahead inside. They will give you your room number, and a map of the school, and soul society."

The girls walked around Miki, and into the school. "Great we get to do more studying." Sakura complained.

"Shut it Sakura." Hinata spoke sharply.

**Ten o'clock at night**

The girls were sitting on their beds, all in pajama's.

Sakura- Black tank top with red swirls on it, and red short shorts with the words Kiss It in bold letter's across the butt.

Hinata- Purple tank top with white circles all over it, and white short shorts.

"What are we exposed to do now? We already finished the book." Hinata asked.

Sakura who had just set their alarm clock sighed. "It's common sense. If you know the material in the book look at the tai jutsu books. We should go to bed though it's ten."

"Why? We are big girls Sakura we don't need to have a bed time." Hinata asked.

Sakura just layed down in her bed. "I understand that, but if you want to keep your word you would want to go to sleep. After all we are waking up at five in the morning." She put her hands over her ears when Hinata started to curse and complain.

"Your right sadly. We made a promise to take this seriously. I am guessing you have a reason that we are getting up at five." Hinata said.

" I have a reason. Remember chapter five from the book we just read. What did it talk about?" Sakura asked.

"It said that our strength helps us out when it comes to wielding our swords." Hinata replied.

Sakura sighed. "Hinata it's called a zanpakuto not a sword. It says training will help us be able to use our zanpakuto's easier when we actually become shinigami."

Hinata smiled. "So that means we are going to work out tomorrow morning. It's just like what we did back in Konoha. Except this is earlier in the morning, and we are more serious about this."

Sakura nodded, and both girls got into bed.

**The next morning at five o'clock**

Hinata sat up, and waited for the Sakura to do the same before shutting of the alarm. "Okay we will train for two hours, an hour and a half for sparring. Then take a shower, and get ready to go to the exam room.

Sakura just nodded groggily, and started getting dressed in her training clothes.

Soon they were outside at the training grounds. "We should run first Sakura. That will take care of leg work out's. Then do the basics. Sit up's, push up's, and things like that." Hinata suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Sakura said as they two began running.


	2. Straight A Shinigami

_Review:_

_Soon they were outside at the training grounds. "We should run first Sakura. That will take care of leg work out's. Then do the basics. Sit up's, push up's, and things like that." Hinata suggested._

"_Sounds like a plan to me." Sakura said as they two began running._

* * *

><p><strong>Five hours later ten o'clock in the meeting hall.<strong>

Toshiro and Ichigo had no idea why they were there. The other captain's, and lieutenants were there too. Finally Shigekuni Yamamoto along with Miki entered the room. He sat down at his seat. "We need to discuss something." He pointed to Miki to start.

"It's about the two girls that came from Konoha yesterday. Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga." Miki told them. She handed Shigekuni two test packets. "These are their test's."

"Why are we here to look at their tests?" Ichigo asked. He got punched by Renji.

"Are you stupid Ichigo? Don't speak without permission." Renji ordered.

Ichigo was about to respond, but Shigekuni interrupted. "I see what you mean Miki." He passed their tests around. "Look at these tests. These girls got here yesterday at eight o'clock in the evening, and had only two hours to study the books given to them. Tell me what you see."

Toshiro was looking at Sakura's test. "This girl made a perfect score."

Shigekuni nodded. "Yes both of them did. We need to discuss placement for the girls." He took the test back, and handed them to Miki who left after receiving the test back. "If you think back to when you took the test imagine the score you received on the first one. It wasn't perfect that's for sure. I know mine wasn't."

"How are we exposed to place them?" Toshiro asked. "We haven't seen if they have any physical abilities. They might be book smart, but that doesn't mean they are physically ready to become shinigami."

"Good point. I have already thought of that." He stood up. "That's why we are going to go watch them train. I watched them this morning, and I am sure you would agree with me."

Everyone else got up, and followed Shigekuni outside. Soon enough they were at the academy. "Can you ask Sakura and Hinata to come here?" Shigekuni asked they lady at the front desk.

The lady nodded, and made a call.

Soon the two girls appeared in the lobby. "What do you need?" Sakura asked.

Shigekuni smiled a bit. "If you don't mind we would like to see you to train."

Hinata nodded. "Yes sir. If you don't mind can we change first?" She asked.

Shigekuni nodded his head. The two girls disappeared after that. Only to reappear a few minutes later dressed in their training clothes. "We are ready." Hinata told them.

Sakura was wearing a red tank top that stopped above her belly button, with tan ninja shorts that went down to mid thigh, her ninja boots, and her weapons.

Hinata was wearing a purple v-neck t-shirt that stopped above her belly button, with white ninja shorts that went down to mid thigh, her ninja sandals, and her weapons.

**Training field**

Hinata and Sakura stared at each other, as the sparring match had been

started. Each trying to anticipate the others move. Then the match started.

Sakura had used her tumbling skills to get past Hinata's large line of weapons. While Hinata turned around, and caught Sakura's kick that would have hit her straight in the back. Hinata got out of Sakura's grip, and jumped back, and threw a kunai at Sakura. Who caught it, and sent it back.

What Hinata wasn't excepting that it had an explosive tag on it. As soon as it hit the ground she jumped away just in time as it exploded. She moved back to where she was standing to see Sakura standing there smirking. _This isn't the real Sakura. Where is she?_

**Shinigami POV**

"Why haven't they fought anymore?" Ichigo asked.

"That Hyuga girl is looking for something." Renji replied.

Toshiro observed Sakura. She was just standing their smirking. Not even bothering to move.

**Back to the fight**

The real Sakura was sitting on a branch observing the fight below her. Of course she was sparring too, but she had to find the right moment to

strike. She saw her advantage the second Hinata started looking around. Quietly she stood up on the tree, as Hinata's Kunai just barley grazed her cheek. _Looks like I have been caught. _Sakura pumped chakra to her feet as she jumped into the air, and sailed down to where Hinata and her shadow clone were. "SHANNARO!" Sakura exclaimed as she punched the ground with her chakra enhanced fist. The ground started cracking, and soon exploded causing Hinata to fall into the cracks.

"Hinata!" Sakura yelled after not being able to sense her.

"Don't let your guard down Sakura." Hinata who had taken out her katana aimed for Sakura's head.

Sakura who was heard Hinata turned around to see the blade coming straight for her face. "Now!" She yelled to the forest. Sakura's shadow clone quickly moved from the forest, and to the two girls. She pushed Sakura away, and turned to Hinata. She grabbed the hand that held the Katana, and twisted it around so the katana was pointed at Hinata's back.

Hinata sighed. "You win Sakura." She turned to Sakura who was still behind her, and punched her in the face. The shadow clone disappeared. She looked over to where the real Sakura went after getting punched by her own shadow clone, and pointed at the mess of rock behind her. "Sakura were you really trying to kill me?" She half yelled.

Sakura shrugged, as she stood up. "You know I wasn't trying to kill you Hina. Even though we aren't in Konoha anymore doesn't change anything. Can you guess what I'm talking about?" She asked.

"Obviously not. Are you suffering from a head injury or something?" Hinata asked.

Sakura laughed. "I would answer, but my head is pounding sense someone just pushed me through four tree's."

"It was your own shadow clone. What did you except? Nevermind just tell me what you were talking about." Hinata said.

"I am talking about what we learned from day one. If your not ready to kill

your sparring partner, then your going to get killed." Sakura told her.

"So what your saying is that if I am not prepared to kill you then I might get killed myself?" Hinata asked.

Sakura put her hands on her hips. "Exactly. For example if I were to fight Temari. Even though I love her as sister I would try equally as hard as I was when we fought today. Same for anyone I spar with. Sure it's okay to care for the people you are sparring with. But never turn your back on them."

It was silent for a few minutes. "I have got to admit Sakura I wasn't excepting the explosive tag." Hinata laughed. She then grinned. "I sure as hell wasn't expecting to literally have the ground fall out beneath me either."

Sakura just frowned. "Shut up Hina. I didn't even punch that hard."

"You destroyed nearly all of the training grounds. How was that not a hard punch?" Hinata asked.

"You wanna bet. I can do more." Sakura smirked.

Hinata just sighed. "Quit trying to destroy more of this place. After I fix this we should take a break." She used her jutsu to move the rocks back in place. Everything was back in place so she looked over to the group of shinigami. "We need to go talk to them." She told Sakura.

Sakura nodded, and the two began walking over. "Shigekuni-san." She greeted. She nodded in greeting to the other shinigami that had came to watch.

Shigekuni smiled. "We wanted to see you spar to see where to place you in the academy. If you go by the lobby at the door rooms tomorrow morning you will have your classes."

Hinata smiled. "Thank you."

"Before you leave can you repeat what you said a couple of minutes ago?" Shigekuni asked.

Sakura thought about it for a second. "I said that if your not ready to kill your opponent then your going to end up getting killed yourself." She replied.

"Who taught you that?" Rukia asked.

Sakura frowned, and turned away. "Someone from our past." She answered. She began walking away.

Hinata gave a small wave to the group of shinigami then ran to catch up with Sakura.

As the shinigami were walking back to the meeting hall each was thinking the same thing. _What are they hiding? _

**Three hours later Two o'clock**

"I am so tired." Sakura complained as she flopped down on her dorm bed.

"Agreed." Hinata sighed as she sat down on her own bed.

After the two left the big training grounds they went to the library, and began reading a few books about the history of the soul society. That lasted the rest of the time they were out.

"Sakura we still have to unpack." Hinata told her after ten minutes of silence.

Sakura groaned. "Hina can we just skip the damn unpacking? I am doing fine without it." She asked after flipping over onto her stomach.

"No, because if we do that it will never get done. Besides we only brought books, some extra clothes, and a few extra things. If we get this done we can go shopping." Hinata tempted.

That did it. Sakura jumped up from her bed, and was over by her bag in seconds. "I will have this done in no time."

Hinata nodded, and started on her own bag. She thought about the money they brought here. It was a lot. Miki showed them how to put their money on the plastic cards that were called credit cards. Now they didn't have to carry all the money around with them.

Of course this will be their first time shopping in the unfamiliar place they were to now call home. Besides grocery shopping. _This will be an interesting shopping trip. _

**Toshiro's Office an hour later**

Toshiro walked into his office to find Ichigo sitting on his couch deep in thought. "What the hell are you doing in my office?" Toshiro asked.

Ichigo looked to him. "I was going to talk to you. It's about those two girls."

"What about them?" Toshiro asked as he sat behind his desk.

"They both got perfect scores on the test, and they both are really powerful." Ichigo told him.

"Is that exposed to be a bad thing?" Toshiro asked.

"No it's just it seems like they have nothing wrong with them. Yet, they seem so quiet all the time. When Haruno looked our way you could see sadness in her eyes. The same for Hyuga." He replied.

Toshiro nodded. He noticed it as well. But, he ignored it since it was none of his business. "They haven't really done much here besides study or train. It's like they are in a daze, and only go by the rules."

Ichigo was going to say something, but they heard a girls scream then an guys yell. They both ran outside, and were shocked at the scene. A girl had a hand over her cheek, and was crying. The Hyuga girl was comforting her. But, that's not what they were shocked about they saw the man who yelled who was lying on the ground grimacing in pain. The Haruno girl stood over him clearly angry.

The man stood up only to glare at the pink haired girl. "What the hell Bitch?"

Sakura only glared at him. She grabbed his shirt, and yanked him down to her eye level. _Which was only a few inches shorter, but that doesn't matter. _"You apologize to her right now." Sakura told him.

"Why would I do that?" He asked.

Sakura threw him down. "You hit a woman. That is unacceptable which you can't understand why." She crossed. "You are a pathetic excuse of a man. I mean that's what just pisses me off. When guys think they can get away with that stuff." Sakura turned away from him afraid she might cry.

The man laughed. "Did that happen to? Who was the lucky guy who got a chance to beat your ass?" He asked.

Sakura just turned around, and punched the guy so hard he flew in the air for a full minute before landing on the ground a few hundred feet away. Out of the corner of her eye she saw what was their names. Toshiro and Ichigo watching.

"Sakura, what happened?" Hinata called in a tired sounding voice. She had walked the girl away from the place, and finally came back.

Sakura turned to see Hinata. "Nothing. I'm just glad that you didn't have to hear what that bast-"

"Haruno." A voice said.

Sakura turned to the source. "Shigekuni-san?"

"You shouldn't fight like that outside of the academy." He told her.

Sakura just gritted her teeth. "Your bull shitting me right?" Hinata gasped at Sakura. But, Sakura ignored her. "Whenever someone needs to be protected I will do whatever needs to be done. I will not just stand by, and watch like a pathetic little girl."

"Even though that was a bit overboard for Sakura to say I agree." Hinata told him. "I would go against any rule if it meant saving just one more person's life. I know if you didn't have to keep such a high head to keep the soul society together you would probably do the same."

Shigekuni was a bit shocked. "Still I will have to report this." He told her.

"Go ahead. I know that I can't fight whenever when I am still in the academy unless it's training. I can think of it as training." She turned away from him. "Training to defend will sound just right on the report." After nodding to the people who were around she looked to Hinata. "Come on Hina we have shopping to do."

Hinata nodded, and the two walked away.

"Your going to let her off when she said that to you." Ichigo almost yelled.

Shigekuni thought about it. "Yes I will." He ignored Ichigo's expression. "I'm glad you called Toshiro. This gives me just the right idea on where these girls need to be in the academy." He then walked away.

**A month later**

Sakura and Hinata hadn't had a run in with the shinigami since that day with the abusive man. They kept to themselves more than usual after that. As for their training wise the teachers have given them numerous amount of tests. After each one was graded they would move them to a different class. Which the two didn't understand.

It was the weekend now so that meant no school for them. They thought they would just get they day off, but that plan went out the door. Shigekuni had requested them to go on an urgent mission with Toshiro, Rangiku, Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia. The mission was to go to the human world because they heard rumors of hollows appearing. Since the girls weren't shinigami yet they were going to help with injuries.

"Hinata I can't find anything in here." Sakura complained from inside the small closet.

Hinata walked closer, and smirked. Sakura and Hinata had so much clothes that their closet wasn't big enough. They already made plans that as soon as they move out they get to design their house. "What are you looking for?"

"Something to wear." Sakura told her.

"Sakura you have great fashion sense. Try to pull something together. I am going to go ahead and change. If you haven't found an outfit by the time I get back I will beat you." Hinata threatened as she walked into the bathroom.

She came back minutes later to see Sakura run into the bathroom with her clothes. _Okay just run by me then. _She walked over to her bed, and sat down so she could put on her shoes.

She was wearing a blue tube top that stopped over her belly button. She was wearing yellow ninja shorts that went to mid thigh, and her ninja gear.

Sakura soon came back, and grumpily flicked Hinata off. "If I look bad its your fault."

Hinata laughed. "Why is that?"

"You change to fast." Sakura complained.

Hinata laughed even more, and looked at Sakura's outfit.

Sakura was wearing a red halter top that stopped above her belly button. With black ninja shorts that went to mid thigh, and the rest of her ninja gear.

"You look fine Sakura." Hinata told her as she stood up. "We need to go. If we are late that's your fault."

Sakura nodded, and the two left outside.

**Time skip**

The girls were now waiting on everyone else to get there. The only people that were there now were Toshiro and Ichigo.

Sakura rubbed her forehead. She had a bit of a headache, and it pissed her off. It started earlier in the day, and it hadn't gone away. So that's why she was pissed. She sighed, and looked up to the sky.

"Sakura?" Hinata questioned quietly. She had noticed Sakura rubbing her head earlier, and asked about it. Hinata said if it didn't go away they would have a problem. "Sakura if your hea-"

"Damn it Hinata would just leave me the hell alone about it." Sakura yelled. She mentally slapped herself. Now Toshiro and Ichigo were staring at them. Along with Rangiku, Renji, and Rukia who had just arrived.

Hinata just bonked Sakura on the head. "Don't tell me to shut up. You have been complaining all day. You're the one that needs to shut up."

It was quiet after that. "I think we need to go now." Rangiku said to Toshiro. He nodded and they opened the portal.

Soon enough they were in the human world. Sakura and Hinata had already researched the human world, and knew how to act. But immediately the shinigami had their phones out after they beeped. "There are hollows all around here. There is no telling where they are coming from." Rukia said.

Sakura just crossed her arms. _I wish I could become a shinigami already. I want to help. __**Sakura you are a shinigami. **__Who are you? __**You want to know. I need you and Hinata to travel for ten minutes to the east. You will find your answer, and maybe something else. **__I know I am really stupid sometimes, but something tells me I should believe whoever that was. _Sakura ran to Hinata grabbed her arm, and started pulling her towards the destination where the person said.

Hinata made Sakura let go, and ran right beside her. "Sakura what the hell? Don't you hear them calling us? We need to go back." _Something tells me I should follow her though. __**Your damn right you should follow. It's common sense. **__What the? _"Sakura is that why you are running? Because you heard a voice." Hinata asked.

Sakura just nodded. "I am guessing that means you heard a voice to. It said for me and you to travel this way for ten minutes. We have nine more minutes before we stop."

Hinata was quiet for a while as they ran. "Sakura you do realize this will can't as disobeying orders?"

"Yes I know. But, I just have that feeling. Check and see if they are following us." Sakura said.

Hinata activated her byakugan. "They are about seventy feet behind us."

"Okay we need to use some of our chakra. We still have seven minutes. That way it will give us seven minutes to deal with whatever this is." Sakura told her.

They sped up, and traveled the rest of the seven minutes in silence. When they reached there they were in a large field. A black hole was forming in the clouds above the center of the training grounds. Which caused the wind to pick up.

Sakura frowned as she saw a few hollows escape from the hole. _So that's why we are here. _"Hinata we have to somehow close or destroy that hole."

"Already on it." Hinata said.

They worked at it for two minutes straight. They were both panting heavily. The hollows were gathering around the field, but surprisingly didn't attack.

"What do we need to do?" Sakura yelled out frustrated. "We can't let any harm come to the people in this village."

"Even though we don't know anyone from here it's still important to keep everyone safe." Hinata yelled in anger.

Soon the world disappeared from under their feet. They were just floating in the clouds it seemed like.

"What the?" Sakura asked.

"Where are we? One minute we are on the battle field, and the next minute we are floating. This is freaking me out." Hinata said panicked.

_**Stand up! **_

The girls both stood up, and were surprised they didn't fall. "Hey your that voice I heard from earlier." Sakura told the person.

A woman appeared. She had pink hair with a black cloak around her shoulders. _**I am Alma. Your Zanpakuto**_**. **The woman explained to Sakura.

Another woman appeared. She had purple hair with a silver cloak around her shoulders. _**I am Hadas. Your Zanpakuto. **_She explained to Hinata.

"Wait how can we have Zanpakuto's we aren't even soul reapers?" Sakura asked.

_**Long story short. The fact that you want to help people you don't even know is the reason why you are getting your powers now. **__Alma explained._

_**You already have the knowledge on how to perform with us. We can't say much more. We have a limit. **_Hadas informed them.

_**You will have two minutes after we send you back to your body's. You will immediately change, and you must attack then. **_Alma said.

The next thing the two new they were back in their own bodies. Well their bodies were on the ground, but into their other body.

Sakura immediately gripped her Zanpakuto, and took it out of it's sheath. It was a silver blade with red and white diamond pattern all over the handle. From the tip of the handle three black ribbons hung from it.

Hinata did the same. Her's was identical to Sakura's accept purple and white diamond pattern all over the handle. From the tip of the handle three silver/grey ribbons hung from it.

Sakura turned to Hinata. "We need to close the hole together. Then we can attack the hollows. We have a minute left."

They both charged towards the middle of the field, and jumped up.

"From the burning coals to the electric stars Bakudou no. 5!" Sakura exclaimed at the same time as Hinata said. "Twas the night there was drips of water, swaying from the wind Bakudou no. 7!"

They both hit it at the same time. Sakura produced fire and lighting while Hinata produced water and wind. The hole closed, and the two quickly killed the hollows before jumping back to the ground. The smoke that they had created with the impact of their weapons together was starting to clear.

"Sakura! Hinata!" They could hear Rangiku yelling from across the field.

The two just ignored her, and stared at their Zanpakuto's. "Hinata I think we are shinigami." Sakura told Hinata.

"I think so too." Hinata put her Zanpakuto back in it's sheath.

Sakura did the same as they began to slowly make their way back to the group. Both avoided eye contact till they stood only a few feet away from them. Their bodies lying on the floor in between them. Sakura looked up to see shock written across everyone's face. She reached down for her body.

"I think we need to go back to the soul society." Toshiro said not letting his eyes move from Sakura.

"We haven't seen any hollows though. What if they come back?" Rukia asked.

"I don't think they will." Renji told her.

"Hinata you need to get back in your body as well." Ichigo told the Hyuga girl.

Hinata nodded.

As they began making the gate Sakura and Hinata kept glancing back at the field. The one with now a huge crater in it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know that some of this is boring, but i just wanted it to go with my story soooo thx for reading!<strong>


	3. A Short Battle, But A Big Reminder

_Review:_

"_I think we need to go back to the soul society." Toshiro said not letting his eyes move from Sakura._

"_We haven't seen any hollows though. What if they come back?" Rukia asked._

"_I don't think they will." Renji told her._

"_Hinata you need to get back in your body as well." Ichigo told the Hyuga girl._

_Hinata nodded. _

_As they began making the gate Sakura and Hinata kept glancing back at the field. The one with now a huge crater in it._

* * *

><p><strong>The meeting hall<strong>

Toshiro, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and Rangiku had sat down, and each had been starring at Sakura and Hinata.

Shigekuni came in, and sat at the head of the table. He looked at Hinata and Sakura who were still standing. "You two can sit down you know." He told them.

Hinata walked, and sat at the end of the table that was farthest away from everyone else.

Everyone looked expectantly at Sakura who just stared back. "What? I'm not going to sit down. It makes me feel that I am getting in trouble for what happened." She told them.

Hinata laughed nervously. "Um Sakura we might be getting in trouble. For not following orders."

Sakura just sighed. She leaned against the wall, and crossed her arms. "Well I will still be getting the punishment either way so whatever."

Shigekuni laughed. "I'm not going to punish you girls. In fact you will be getting rewarded. You will have one final test to take two days from now. If you pass you will be put into a match. Depending on if you two win then you will legally be made shinigami." He explained.

"Shigekuni-san?" Sakura questioned she felt her voice get a little squeaky.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked.

"Does that mean that we will start receiving jobs?" She asked. Her voice sounded raspy.

Shigekuni stood up. "Yes that does." He looked to the shinigami. "Everyone you may leave. Ichigo and Toshiro can you stay, and escort the two girls back to the academy. It's past time for them to be back, and I don't want to start trouble." It was around eleven o'clock at night.

Everyone left after that it was just the four of them left.

Sakura brought a hand up to her head, and rubbed her forehead. Her eyes wide. _So that means in a few days we will be shinigami. That means we might be going back to visit Konoha soon. That means we will have to go see Sasuke and Naruto sooner. That means we will have to deal with the problems sooner._ She could feel her self beginning to panic as she slid down the wall.

"Sakura!" Hinata exclaimed as she jumped up from where she was sitting. She ran over to Sakura, and dropped to her knee's.

Ichigo and Toshiro were beside them in a second. "What's wrong with her?" Ichigo asked.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "If I knew the answer to that I wouldn't be panicking right now." She snapped. She put both hands on Sakura's head. She put chakra to her hands, and tried to search the brain movement. _She is panicking. It keeps on getting stronger. If this continues she could put herself into shock or maybe a heart attack. _"Sakura listen to me. Calm down or I will make you. I will not let you give yourself a heart attack." She ordered.

"How are you exposed to make her?" Toshiro asked.

Hinata just shook her head, and stood up. _It's not necessary anymore._

Sakura dropped her head, and stared at her hands. "Hinata you don't understand."

"What's not to understand? We will be taking a test then fighting. It's sounds like something we have been through before. At Kono-" She paused. _I think I get what she is getting at. _"At Konoha. Sakura is that what this about? You know what just wait, and tell me on the way to the academy. Any later, and I am sure we will be getting killed by our dorm adviser."

Sakura nodded, and raised a hand towards Hinata. Hinata pulled her up, and the four headed outside, and began walking to the academy. "So talk to me Sakura." Hinata told her.

"Hinata you do realize that we are going to have to go back to Konoha right?" Sakura asked.

"Why don't you want to go back to Konoha?" Ichigo asked.

Sakura just waved him off for a moment. "Hinata."

Hinata looked up towards the stars. In her mind she could remember Naruto beating her, and she shivered. "Yes I remember Sakura. But, it can't be helped. The reason why we came here was to help people find their way around the ninja world. We can't just not go to Konoha." As much as it hurt to say it Hinata knew she had to remind Sakura. Hinata then turned to Toshiro and Ichigo. "The reason why we don't want to go back to Konoha is personal reasons. We can't just tell a bunch of strangers our problems."

"Plus our life back home wasn't exactly a fairy tail. Maybe if we ever get to know you enough we will tell you." Sakura added.

The group continued to the academy in silence. It was going to be a long day.

**A few days later the fighting match nine in the morning**

Sakura and Hinata had passed the test with perfect scores, and now they were getting ready to fight. They were in a dressing room at the moment. It was under the large bleachers of the arena they were to fight in. Their opponents were in the dressing room on the other side of the arena.

"Sakura are you done yet?" Hinata asked.

Sakura was behind the dressing screen getting dressed. Since the two girls refused to wear the outfit the other shinigami wore they had argued with Shigekuni. When Shigekuni gave in that caused all the shinigami who were watching to look at them differently. They were the only two to argue with Shigekuni and win the argument. He told them they didn't have to wear the uniform most of the time, but to where it when either requested or whenever they wanted.

"Yes I'm done Hinata." Sakura said as she came out from behind the screen.

Sakura was wearing a black tube top. Her breasts showed a bit, and the top stopped just above her belly button. Since the straps holding up the top were so thin it nearly looked like she was wearing a sleeveless top. As for her short's they were tan, and went to an inch above mid thigh. She had her sword attached to her back, it was diagonal so she had easy reach for it. She also had her ninja gear on. Her pink hair that normally went down to her hips was in a high ponytail, and her bangs framed her face.

Hinata was like Sakura. She was wearing a light purple halter top, it showed a bit of breast, and went above her belly button like Sakura's. She had on white shorts, that went an inch above mid thigh. Her sword was also attached to her back like Sakura's. Her ninja gear was on as well. 

"Sakura I think we over did it." Hinata told her.

Sakura just shook her head. "Hinata we are different from them. We were at one time ninja's that had freedom on what we wore on missions, as long as it was dress code appropriate. Now we no longer have dress code. Of course we do, but we don't have to follow it. We dress like this when we train. I don't see the point of changing." She told Hinata.

Hinata nodded. Her hip length dark purple hair was starting to bother her. "Sakura can you put my hair up like yours? Except I want mine in pigtails." She asked.

Sakura nodded, and got a brush. "High pigtails or low?" She questioned.

"High." Hinata replied. "Let my bangs frame my face please."

After finishing Hinata's hair the two girls put on their black cloaks. They had decided it would be best to hide everything for now. Then the two began walking to where they were told to meet up at the top of the arena. Where Shigekuni was.

When they appeared everyone who was standing on the platform with Shigekuni looked to them. Their opponents did to. "Come on ladies." Shigekuni said.

Sakura noticed how much she could relate their opponents to Sasuke and Naruto. The black haired guy had the same chicken ass hair, and the blonde had the ridiculously spiky hair. Although it was obviously not Sasuke and Naruto. She stopped Hinata, and looked her in the eye. "Did you notice how much they look like them?" Sakura said about their opponents.

"Yeah I noticed." Hinata whispered back before pulling them towards Shigekuni.

Sakura noticed how the black haired guy had the same arrogant smirk Sasuke did. She gritted her teeth.

"We will just be heading down to the arena." The blonde smirked at Hinata before both him and his partner went in the door they just came out of.

Sakura looked at Shigekuni. "When does this thing actually start?" She asked.

"Be patient Sakura." Toshiro's voice cut in.

Sakura looked to see Toshiro and Ichigo. Ever since they had talked with Ichigo and Toshiro on the way back from the meeting the other day. They had started to talk to the other shinigami. If Sakura and Hinata had to admit. They had started a friendship with all of the Shinigami. As for Toshiro and Ichigo they only talked with them a little bit. But, they were going to change that.

Shigekuni sighed. "We will start the match now since you to are ready." He said.

Suddenly someone walked out from a corner. It was Renji. "Wait!" He said to Shigekuni. Then he turned to Sakura and Hinata. "Hey Haruno and Hyuga."

"Sakura and Hinata." Sakura corrected him.

Renji took out two scrolls out. "Whatever, you two have scrolls from Konoha."

Hinata was going to reach out for it, but Sakura stopped her. "Who is the scrolls from?" She asked.

Renji turned the scrolls around so he could see the names. "There from some people named Sasuke and Naruto."

The girls froze. For a second their eyes showed fear. But, it went away as soon as it started to show on their faces.

"Why do those assholes want to talk to us?" Sakura said.

"Will you ever learn Sakura? Language." Hinata asked.

Sakura took her scroll and Hinata's scroll. She handed Hinata her scroll, and opened her own.

_Sakura,_

_I apologize for what happened before. I shouldn't have lost control. You just need to listen to me. That way I won't lose control again. I want you to come home. Then we can start over. _

_Sasuke_

Sakura angrily rolled up the scroll, and threw against the wall so hard that it dented the wall. "He made it seem like it was my fault." Sakura angrily yelled. "That son of a bi-"

"Sakura!" Hinata yelled to stop her from cussing in front of Shigekuni again. She sighed, and walked over to the wall picked up Sakura's scroll. She put both scrolls into her pouch. _I guess that means that Sakura got the same arrogant letter I got. _

"Does that mean your not going to respond to their letter's?" Renji asked.

"Your damn right were not going to respond." Sakura replied.

Hinata sucked in a breath. "How many times Sakura? How many times do I have to tell you. Watch your language." She walked towards Sakura. She then turned to face Shigekuni. "We are ready Shigekuni-san."

"Are you sure?" He asked. Everyone was still shocked Sakura's outburst. Also the fact that she was close to tears.

"Yeah were ready." Sakura said. Her voice sounded dead. Like she had the life sucked out of her. She looked to the opponents below. _Good thing they look like Sasuke and Naruto. I need someone to take my anger out on. _

Shigekuni nodded, and began announcing the fight. After their names had been called, and to everyone's surprise the girls jumped off the platform, and down to the arena. Instead of using the stairs.

When the match began Sakura immediately took off her cloak. She changed her mind she wanted her opponents to see what they are going to get. Hinata did the same.

Only minutes later their opponents were attacking them. Sakura and Hinata spent the first ten minutes of the fight dodging all attacks. Everyone was thinking how the girls could pass all their tests, and be this horrible. But, what they didn't know is that the two girls that were fighting weren't the real girls.

Sakura was hidden in the mini forest in the arena. Watching the battle moves of the opponents. Hinata and herself had created a plan already. Sakura had already completed her part of the plan. Now she just had to wait.

It was another five minutes when she got the signal from the Hinata clone. Sakura jumped up from the tree's, and stood in the air. "Up here bitches." She yelled. That got everyone's attention. She plunged downwards, and delivered a powerful punch to the ground below. The ground exploded. Pieces of rock went as high as a hundred feet in the air. The Sakura clone disappeared, the Hinata clone jumped up, and stopped the rock from going into the stands, while their opponents struggled to stay balanced.

Sakura got back to where she was standing in the air before, and got her Zanpakuto out. "Coming from the pits of hell to the frosted coasts of heaven Bakudou no. 2." She yelled. Fire shot out, and caught onto wires that she had placed earlier. When their opponents kept getting hit by flames from the wire, and were distracted Sakura turned to where Hinata was. "Hinata come out." Sakura yelled.

The real Hinata who was also hiding came out. The Hinata clone disappeared. Since their opponents were on the ground, and were distracted by Sakura's web of fiery wires she got her own Zanpakuto out. "The fiery pain from the devil will cause ice cold hatred among thee Bakudou no. 3." Hinata yelled out. She swung her Zanpakuto around, and senbon shaped ice came from it towards their opponents. When it made contact both of their opponents were on their knee's screaming in pain. Hinata jumped up so she was standing next to Sakura. She rested her Zanpakuto on her shoulder, and gripped the handle a bit tighter. "What now?"

"They will probably get over the pain, and get really angry in a couple of minutes. Since they have already used up around half of their energy this match won't last much longer. But the anger they have may give them extra energy. Although I want to know what they are thinking. Just to talk to them for a few minutes would be good." Sakura thought for a second. "Hinata I have an idea." She walked closer to Hinata, and began whispering in her ear.

Soon Sakura jumped away from Hinata. She used her chakra to attach herself to the wall which impressed a lot of the people in the audience. Hinata who was still standing in the air looked down at the two opponents below her they were still in severe pain, but you could tell they were getting over it slowly. The wire was still burning. She sighed. _I will have to use my ninja skills here. _She put her Zanpakuto back into it's sheath. She began hand signs. **"Water Style: Slithering Snakes" **She yelled out. Snakes began coming from her hand's, and began slithering over the wires. Soon the fire was gone. She dispelled the jutsu, and let the water fall. She gathered the remaining wire and nodded to Sakura then disappeared.

Sakura noticed their opponents getting up. She narrowed her eyes. She grabbed a kunai from her pouch, and sent it flying towards the two opponents. It missed, and landed a few feet away.

"You missed bitch." The black haired one said.

Sakura laughed. "Who said I was aiming for you?" She asked.

Suddenly a circle around the two opponents lit up, as the paper bombs around them activated. Soon their were several explosions around the center of the field. Sakura immediately jumped into the cloud of smoke to meet Hinata who had placed the paper bombs. The two wanted some time with their opponents. When they came forward they saw their opponents who were facing them.

"Clever girl." The black haired said to Sakura.

"Well it's better that we talk to you now." Sakura said. "After all this fight won't last much longer."

"Who's Sasuke and Naruto?" The blonde asked.

The girls froze. "How do you know about them?" Hinata asked.

"We heard you two talking about how we look like them." The blonde explained.

"Not like it's any of your concern, but they are our ex's we broke up with them before we came to the soul society." Sakura told them.

The black haired guy laughed. "Well maybe we could hook up after this fight. After all it will be your ex's faces with better bodies." He said kind of seductively.

Sakura just gagged. "Um no thanks the word ex is there for a reason. We broke up with them because they are both bastards."

"What were they abusive? I mean look at your arms. You can tell your using make up to hide the bruises." The blonde laughed. "Sure you only came here a month ago, but make up won't hide those completely."

"Yeah what did they want to use you or something. Out of control girls like yourselves usually have a guy who caused that. Must have been a horrible relationship." The black haired said.

Sakura had enough she started centering her chakra to her foot. Hinata saw this, and cleared the smoke from the air. After clearing the air she jumped up in time because Sakura slammed her foot to the ground. The ground cracked, and exploded under their opponents.

The arena got really quiet then. Sakura jumped up to where Hinata was in the air. The opponents followed, and stood across from them panting.

Sakura smirked, and began a circle around the opponents. Keeping at least a ten feet distance. "My, my, my it looks like someone's tired Hina." Sakura said in a sweet voice as she looked over to Hinata. _Great the whole arena will hear this. This is kind of fun. _

Hinata who caught on smirked back to Sakura sadistically. "I know Sakura. The poor dears may need to take a nap soon." She put a hand on her hip. The other hand she held out so she could observe her nails. "It's such a shame though. We barley had enough play time." She didn't have to yell for her voice to sound loud. The place was so quiet. Someone from miles away could have heard

"Hina since we are just so nice I think we should end their suffering." Sakura stopped back next to Hinata.

Hinata smirked. "I couldn't agree more Sakura. Can you do the honor's?"

Sakura laughed darkly. "I would be glad to Hina dear." She took a few steps closer to their opponents.

The black haired smirked. "What can you do? Your just a girl."

Sakura returned the smirk. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious. I know I'm a girl." She raised a hand. "Look me in the eye like the men you are." The two did as she asked. "Now you will take your punishment as men." Her eyes sort of took over a red color. "Pain." She said. Her voice echoed throughout the stadium.

Suddenly their opponents started screaming in obvious pain. It lasted for two minutes before both began falling. Sakura and Hinata watched as the two fell towards the pile of rocks below. Almost as if the didn't care.

Sakura sighed she did quick hand sign's. Two large earth hands arose from the earth, and caught both of the unconscious guys. She made the hands lift higher till they reached the medical box.

Soon the match was declared over, and they were the winners. The crowd started cheering. Hinata and Sakura just started going back to where Shigekuni is. Surprisingly Toshiro, Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, and Rangiku were still up there.

"Good job girls. That was a very interesting fight. It only lasted forty minutes. Tomorrow you two will be sworn as shinigami. I am still deciding what squad you two will be on, but I will put you both on the same squad. So don't worry about that. If you will excuse me." He left with that said.

Sakura didn't look at anyone she just looked at the spot where Shigekuni disappered. She picked up a glass of water, and drank from it. When she finished she just continued staring into space. Crack! Sakura looked down at her hand to see the broken shards of glass falling on the ground. _Great i really am destructive. _Sakura sighed and crossed her arms.

Hinata looked down, and tried to tried to suppress her sobs. Which caught everyone's attention.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Sakura asked alarmed. When Hinata didn't answer Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Don't let what those idiot's said get to you. They were just trying to find a weak spot." Sakura told her.

Hinata looked at Sakura. Tears sliding down her cheeks. "How can I forget what our opponents said? I'm still hurting from what Naruto did. I have been trying to get rid of that, but our opponents just had to bring it back up again. They made me realize something. How much shit we had to put up with? We didn't even try to stop it either. How does that not bother you?" Hinata practically yelled.

Sakura gritted her teeth. "You obviously must not know me then Hinata." She frowned. "My life was as much of a hell as yours was. Of course what they said bothers me, but there is nothing I can do about it. The past is not reversible. If it was then I would have made sure we wouldn't have had to meet the two bastards. Of course I am so angry right now I can't think straight. As you can tell by the broken glass. But, if you see me later I will probably more upset." Sakura then walked to the door that lead down to their dressing room. "Come on Hina. You need to go wash up." Then she opened the door, and began walking down the stairs.

Hinata just followed her, and shut the door behind her.

Rukia looked to the group. "So do you think that whatever happened in their past is why they were so secluded the past month? Of course they just started opening up a bit to us."

"I don't know, but it's probably serious whatever happened." Renji added.

"The girls got upset when they realized their training is almost over, and they have to eventually visit Konoha again." Ichigo told them.

"Your probably right Ichigo." Rangiku said all of a sudden. Everyone looked at her so she continued. "You may have not noticed, but when the girls first came here. They had cloaks on. After that day they had been secluding themselves from everyone. Up until the girls got their shinigami powers they hadn't really talked to anyone except when they had a run in with that guy on the street." Rangiku frowned. "As for me I saw them a few days after the got here. I was taking a walk, and I saw the two girls. I concealed my presence, and followed them. I thought it was odd because they had their cloaks on again. When they took them off their were bruises on their arms, necks, and shoulders. Hinata had a bruise on her stomach. While Sakura had a few bruises on her stomach, and a couple on her back."

"Rangiku they trained a lot so of course they would have bruises." Toshiro told her.

Rangiku shook her head. "That's the thing. Usually when people train they only receive a few bruises. The girls had lots of bruises. I think someone or some people did that to them before they got here." She put a hand on her hip. "I noticed today that they were covering the remaining bruises with make up."

"Well if what you are saying is true Rangiku that's a problem. If they are that upset to go back to their own village that means something else probably happened too." Rukia said." We need to find out before they go back to visit. That way we can help them as much as we can."

It was silent for a few minutes. "Well you and Rangiku can start by helping them buy their house." Surprisingly this came from Toshiro. "Since it is only eleven in the morning you two can take care of that now. The rest of us can just talk to them when we see them. Tomorrow they will be getting their new team. It will most likely be my squad or Renji's squad. We can talk to them more that way." He then disappered.

"Well you two go ahead, and help them." Ichigo told Rukia and Rangiku. Then he disappered after Toshiro.

**Authors Note: Yay another chapter!**


	4. Moving Out and Moving In

_Review:_

_Rangiku shook her head. "That's the thing. Usually when people train they only receive a few bruises. The girls had lots of bruises. I think someone or some people did that to them before they got here." She put a hand on her hip. "I noticed today that they were covering the remaining bruises with make up."_

"_Well if what you are saying is true Rangiku that's a problem. If they are that upset to go back to their own village that means something else probably happened too." Rukia said." We need to find out before they go back to visit. That way we can help them as much as we can."_

_It was silent for a few minutes. "Well you and Rangiku can start by helping them buy their house." Surprisingly this came from Toshiro. "Since it is only eleven in the morning you two can take care of that now. The rest of us can just talk to them when we see them. Tomorrow they will be getting their new team. It will most likely be my squad or Renji's squad. We can talk to them more that way." He then disappered._

"_Well you two go ahead, and help them." Ichigo told Rukia and Rangiku. Then he disappered after Toshiro._

* * *

><p><strong>The next day ten o'clock in the morning<strong>

Sakura had been awake for around an hour, but she still didn't get up. She had cried herself to sleep last night, and her eyes felt like they weighed a ton.

"Sakura?" Came Hinata's voice.

"Yes." Came Sakura's muffled reply. Both of her arms were over her face so the sunlight wouldn't bother her.

"I heard you crying last night. Are you okay?" Hinata asked.

Sakura slowly turned on her side to face Hinata's bed. She opened her eyes, and waited for them to adjust. "Yeah Hinata I'm fine. It just feels like I have a hangover. But, I was right. My anger was overshadowing the rest of my emotions. Last night I stopped being angry, and my sadness started showing. Then I started crying."

It was quiet after that. They stayed quiet for another ten minutes before Hinata spoke. "We will have to go out today you know. We can't just stay in here."

Sakura nodded. "I know. Today's our last day in here right?"

"Yeah, I was kind of surprised when Rukia and Rangiku came to help us find a house. But, I am kind of glad. We got to talk to them a bit, and we also got a new house." Hinata replied. "We will have to start packing up all of our stuff."

"Yeah well remember at five we are exposed to meet Shigekuni to become legal Shinigami." Sakura told her. She sat up, and stretched. "So that means we will have to get everything done before five o'clock." They had already ordered the stuff for their new house. They hired some people to move that stuff in.

Hinata got up. "Well I am going to go ahead, and take my shower. I grabbed some boxes yesterday for our stuff. So if you want to go ahead, and start packing some of it, then I can help pack after I am done." She walked into their bathroom, and shut the door.

Sakura just started folding their clothes. _This is going to take forever. _

**Ten minutes later**

Hinata was wearing a light green halter top with white short shorts. 

Hinata walked out of the bathroom to see their clothes in a large pile, but no Sakura. "Sakura where are you? She walked towards the pile of clothes. _Of course she didn't do anything. _

"Hey Hinata." Sakura shot out of the pile of clothes.

Hinata fell back on her bed. "Are you kidding me Sakura? You were exposed to be working. Not playing around."

"I wasn't playing around actually. I was going to get some more of the clothes out of the closet so I could fold them, and all the clothes fell on top of me." Sakura replied. She got up, and looked at Hinata. "My turn to take a shower. My eyes probably look all red right now." She skipped into the bathroom leaving Hinata alone.

Hinata sighed, and counted from ten. When she got to one Sakura walked back into the room. "I probably need clothes don't I?" Sakura asked. Hinata nodded, and waited for Sakura to go back into the bathroom. _She is just so crazy. One minute she is all depressed, and the next minute she is really hyper. _Hinata couldn't help, but smile as she looked back at the mountain of clothes._ I have to get up don't I? _She stood up, and began walking over to the clothes.

After looking at the pile for a few minutes she began folding them. _This is a real pain. By the looks of all of our clothes, and the boxes are medium sized, it will take up at least four boxes. That means we will have three boxes left. I hope all of this stuff fits. _She sighed, and put her still wet hair into a ponytail.

She had been working for not even a minute when she heard a knock on their door. She used her byakugan to see who it was. _Ichigo and Toshiro what are they doing here? _Hinata sighed. "The doors unlocked." She called as she finished packing the box she was using, and closed it.

When Ichigo and Toshiro came in they immediately looked at the pile of clothes. Hinata smiled, and sat down on her knee's. "Don't say anything about the clothes okay. Sakura doesn't know how to take clothes out of the closet without causing an avalanche."

"Shut up Hinata. It wasn't my fault." Sakura stood in the doorway of the bathroom. She had already put up her hair, and was ready to work.

She was wearing a red tank top, and black short shorts.

She noticed Toshiro and Ichigo. "Hi boys." She then pointed to their couch for the two guys to sit on. _Thank god that's clean. It's probably the only thing that is probably clean in this room. Besides Hinata's bed. _

Hinata just laughed. "Yes it is your fault Sakura. Grabbing clothes from the bottom is completely stupid."

Sakura just frowned. She walked over to Hinata's bed, and sat down. "Have fun packing by yourself then." Sakura said grumpily. She shot up when a kunai barley grazed her cheek. "Damn it Hinata. What the hell is your problem?" Sakura yelled.

Hinata just smirked. "What did I do?" She laughed when Sakura slid off her bed, and laid on the floor. Finally done messing with Sakura she turned to Toshiro and Ichigo. "So what did you two need?" Hinata asked.

"We came to tell you squad you two will be in?" Ichigo replied.

"Okay well then what squad are we going to be in?" Hinata asked.

"Squad ten, my squad." Toshiro told her. "I'm captain, and Ichigo is lieutenant."

Sakura who had decided Hinata's bed was more comfortable than the floor was now sitting back on Hinata's bed. "Wait I thought that Rangiku was lieutenant of your squad."

"She was, but she was moved to sixth division with Renji and Rukia." Toshiro replied.

It was silent for a few minutes, and that was bugging Sakura. _What can I do to start a conversation? It is so boring in here. _Sakura stood up on Hinata's bed, and started jumping. Getting everyone's attention. "Hina give me something to do I'm bored."

Hinata rolled her eyes. "God how old are you Sakura?"

"Seventeen. You know that because you're the same age as me." Sakura told her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Exactly I don't need to play mommy to you. Why don't you start packing all of your stuff up." Hinata told her. She closed the second box. "Why the hell are you on my bed in the first place? Your bed is right across the room." She asked Sakura.

Sakura stopped jumping. "But your bed's more fun to jump on. Mine has stuff everywhere."

"That's your problem. You are the one who put all of that stuff there. Why don't you start cleaning it up." Hinata told her. She turned away from Sakura, and started putting the clothes in the next box.

"Damn Sakura ever heard of cleaning?" Ichigo asked Sakura as he looked at her bed.

Sakura just shrugged, and looked over to her bed. The covers were a tangled mess, at the bottom of her bed where magazine's, and a few clothes. There were a few books on her bed as well. On the floor next to her bed was some clothes, her phone, and ipod. (She bought it recently, Hinata has a phone too.) "I probably have been slacking a bit."

"Does she ever clean?" Toshiro asked Hinata.

Hinata had finished the third box and closed it. "She will if it is absolutely necessary. She gets easily distracted." She replied.

"She seems like the type." Toshiro said.

Sakura looked at him. "Do I really? My ex sensei said that too. Of course I didn't believe it since it came from him. That stupid, idiotic, son of a bit-." She stopped herself and walked over to her bed, and started gathering the stuff. Angrily she grabbed a box, and set it down, and started throwing her stuff in their.

Hinata smirked. "Hey your words are nicer than what I would have said about him. That's a first." She laughed when Sakura stuck out her tongue. She turned back to Ichigo and Toshiro. "I guess you two probably don't know much about us. So your probably completely lost. As we said before we are not ready to completely open up, but if there is anything reasonable you want to know about us that doesn't have to do with our life in Konoha then you can ask." She told them.

Ichigo and Toshiro did just that. They stayed there and asked questions for another hour, and now the girls where done with their packing. "Damn it Sakura for the now tenth time get off the bed!" Hinata yelled angrily. She had already asked Sakura like ten times, and it wasn't working.

Sakura just smirked. She loved annoying Hinata. Suddenly she was back on the ground though. She looked above her to see Toshiro. "What was that for?"

Toshiro smirked. "I assume listening doesn't really count as your strong abilities."

Sakura frowned. "I choose not to listen to Hinata when I want to annoy her." She jumped back on her feet. "But, I guess I am done annoying her for now." Sakura looked to Hinata who was glaring at her. "Do you have a staring problem?" Sakura asked.

Hinata shook her head, she muttered something along the line of the idiot I live with, and made the bed again. "I don't feel like carrying all the boxes so I think shadow clones are a good idea." She told Sakura.

Sakura nodded. "That's a good idea. That way we won't have to work anymore." She did a few hand signs, and four shadow clones appeared. "Take these to our new house." Sakura told them. "Hinata your going to have to make three to carry the other boxes."

Hinata nodded, and made three shadow clones. After telling them to go to their new house they left with the boxes.

"Can we leave now Hinata? It's already twelve o'clock meaning that we have five hours till we have to go see Shigekuni, and I feel like doing something." Sakura asked.

"Sure Sakura." Hinata rolled her eyes. "But we have to take care of this now." She added.

Sakura rolled her eyes, and opened their door. "Well I'm going to go ahead, and take care of it. Because I have so much energy I feel like if I don't do something I will explode." She then walked out their door.

Hinata smirked. "Thank god she is out of my hair."

"Come on we need to go ahead, and get out of here." Hinata told the two guys.

They nodded, and soon the three were walking down the hallway to go downstairs.

"Shouldn't you be with her?" Ichigo asked.

Hinata shook her head. "She will be fine. She may act crazy at times, but believe it or not she is really intelligent. The smartest in our generation back at Konoha." She smiled. "She used to be really quiet too."

Ichigo laughed. "I can't imagine her being quiet."

Hinata smiled. "Back at the academy since she was so smart the teachers loved her. Which made students jealous, and they picked on her. That made her quiet. She got back into her loud streak after we were assigned our genin teams. I did too. I got more loud over the years since then with her. Then around six months ago we started getting quiet again. It's just how things played out that she started to get loud again." She explained.

They came into the lobby, and she looked at the woman at the desk. "She has already signed you two out. Have a great day."

Hinata nodded, and walked outside. "I should probably find her now." She searched for Sakura's chakra, but couldn't find it. "Where is she?" After searching for another couple of minute she bit her lip. _Damn! Last time she did this she ended up getting in a fight with that guy. _"Why does she do this to me?" Hinata was about to get angry, but then she smiled. _I have my byakugan. _"Byakugan!" Hinata said. Once her byakugan set in she began her search. She was aware that Ichigo was gaping at her, and Toshiro was just looking interested. "Found her." Hinata said as she deactivated her byakugan. Then she took off in a run. She felt Ichigo and Toshiro follow her easily.

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo asked.

"My kekkai genkai. Meaning my special ability. Only the Hyuga clan has them. Not like I care what the rest of the clan has." She replied. After running for a bit longer Hinata stopped.

They were at a bridge. Sakura was standing on the rail of it. She had her hands on her hips, and had her eyes closed. When they approached Sakura spoke. "I was waiting for you. How long does it take to get out of that place?"

Hinata just shook her head, and leaned against the rail beside Sakura. "Sakura I had to use my byakugan to find you. Obviously it would be hard."

"Oh right." Sakura jumped down. "Okay we have five hours let's find something to do." She smiled.

**Three hours later**

Sakura and Hinata had said goodbye to Ichigo and Toshiro an hour earlier. Shigekuni requested Ichigo and Toshiro to meet him so they had to leave. So after the left the two doors went to the library, and studied a bit. Now they were walking to their new house.

"Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"Yes Hinata."

"Do you think we will ever be how we used to?"

Sakura looked up at the sky. "Well I know today was just excitement from the fact that we were leaving the dorms, and getting our new house. I know if I were to think really hard about it I am not even close to recovery. It's like everything that has happened to me is bottled up inside of me. If I try to talk about it though I get more upset." She sighed, and looked back at Hinata. "Hina I think we will never be able to go back to how we were. Back then we had everything we wanted. Or I should say we thought we had everything we wanted. Now a lot of that stuff can no longer be possible." Sakura told her.

"What about Naruto and Sasuke?" Hinata asked. "They are still there. So are Ino and Tenten. Will we ever be friends with them again?"

Sakura flinched at their names. "For me I will never go back out with Sasuke. That was just to much for me. If you want to go back out with Naruto that is defiantly your choice."

Hinata shook her head. "I wouldn't go back out with Naruto. After what happened I can't look at him the same way."

Sakura nodded. "As for Tenten and Ino, sure we could become friends with them again, but not how it used to be. That will never be possible." She sighed. "Let's run the rest of the way there."

Hinata nodded, and the two started running.

**Meanwhile in the shadows**

Rukia stood stock still. She couldn't believe what she just heard. _So that is some of their life back home. I have to tell the group. I guess that will have to wait till the meeting later. _

**Back to Sakura and Hinata's POV**

They stopped in front of their house, and took a breath. The house was near the beach part of the soul society. Mostly because it was very private. There were no other houses beside them for two miles. The house large, three stories, but was also wide. It was tan, had white window's, a light brown door, and a black roof. The front yard had two fountains, and lots of flowers. Yeah it was your typical beach house.

The two girls walked inside, and looked around. "The movers did a good job." Hinata complimented.

"I totally agree. I guess they took care of our clothes, and stuff." Sakura said.

"Well we haven't been to our rooms yet." Hinata told her. "First let's check the rest of the house."

The kitchen was all in order. The counters were a beautiful tan color which matched the walls were a cream color. While the white tile just added the best touch. Totally something you would see in a beach house. The dining room was a bit more formal than the kitchen, but still beach house theme. As for the living room it was big. Three light brown couches, two matching fluffy chairs, a large flat screen tv, lots of pictures of Hinata and Sakura together, and several other things. The library had several book cases already filled with their books. After looking over everything Hinata turned to Sakura. "Let's go see our rooms now." She said as they began walking up the stairs.

They walked down the hallway, past several other doors, to the end. To the right was a frosted glass door that had Hinata in purple paint on it. To the left was a frosted glass door that had Sakura in red paint on it. "See you in a minute Sakura. We can see each others rooms in a second." Hinata said.

Sakura nodded, and the girls went into their separate rooms.

**Hinata's POV**

She walked into the room, and smiled. The walls were painted a medium-dark purple, and the white carpet made the walls look darker. Her queen sized bed was on the middle of the far wall. It had a light grey comforter with black cursive H's all over it. All different sizes. In one corner was a white couch with dark purple pillows. In another corner there was a large stand that was used to hold art canvas's. On the floor next to it was several canvas's. With paint's, charcoal pencils, and several other drawing utensils. As she looked over the rest of her room she looked at one door. It was another frosted glass door except it said closet in yellow cursive writing. Her eyes lit up as she walked over to it.

**Sakura's POV**

The moment she walked into the room her mouth fell open. The walls were a medium red color, on each corner of the walls there was a single silver stripe running down from the ceiling to the floor. The floor was black carpet. Her bed had a silver comforter, and red pillows. In one corner of her room she had several white and silver bean bag chairs. Above it there was a sign that said Sakura's corner. In another corner she had a black piano, and an guitar. She quickly walked to the last corner. Their was a door that said closet in yellow cursive writing. She opened the door, and walked in.

**Normal POV**

Sakura looked ahead to see Hinata enter the closet from the door across from hers. "Sweet so we get to share a closet."

Hinata smirked. "I guess so."

The girls looked over their closet. On the two longer walls their was one rack on the upper part of the wall, and another rack on the bottom half of the wall. Each filled with clothes. On the far wall. There were smaller racks for purses and shoes. Through out the room there were several stands that held accessories, and more shoes and purses. On the wall closest to their closet doors were two dressing rooms.

"Okay did I mention how much I love this closet?" Sakura asked.

"No, but you don't have to. I know this place is awesome." Hinata smiled. She and Sakura looked at each other's rooms before heading downstairs. "You know we have to head over to meet Shigekuni soon." Hinata told her.

Sakura smiled as she looked at the clock. "We have an hour till we have to be there Hinata. How about we go get in the hot tub?"

Hinata's mouth opened. "When do we have a hot tub?"

"Since I ordered it duh." Sakura told her.

"Sakura we aren't going to have any money left." Hinata told her. "You should think before you spend. We still need money for food."

Sakura just shook her head. "Hinata we get paid for every service we do. So that means whenever Shigekuni asked us to do something we get paid for it. Missions like the one where we went to the human world we got paid one thousand dollars each. Way more than when we were in Konoha." She explained. "So we have about three thousand dollars left, and I am pretty sure food doesn't cost that much. Let's just go for a quick soak then we can go to Shigekuni's office."

Hinata sighed. "Fine let's go."

Sakura smiled, and both went back upstairs to get their swimsuits. Only to come down minutes later in their bathing suits.

Sakura was wearing a white bikini. While Hinata was wearing a light purple bikini.

The two girls walked through the living room to the glass door that led to the sunroom. It was big, tan tile floor, and had screen walls. There were two light brown couches in there with a clear table, and a flat screen. They walked past all the stuff to the screen door on the left wall. Sakura opened it so they were now outside.

"Time to relax Hina." Sakura said as she slid into the hot tub.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Kind of crazy, but that's me for ya. Hope you enjoyed it! :DDDDDDD<strong>


	5. Our Past

_Review:_

_The two girls walked through the living room to the glass door that led to the sunroom. It was big, tan tile floor, and had screen walls. There were two light brown couches in there with a clear table, and a flat screen. They walked past all the stuff to the screen door on the left wall. Sakura opened it so they were now outside._

"_Time to relax Hina." Sakura said as she slid into the hot tub._

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later Shigekuni's office<strong>

Everyone was there. The captains and lieutenants. Nobody was actually dressed in their shinigami clothes.

Rangiku and Rukia both had on dresses. Rukia's light blue, while Rangiku's was a medium yellow color. Renji had on khaki pants, and a black t-shirt. Ichigo was wearing a white t-shirt showing off his muscles with black knee length Hollister shorts. Toshiro had on a dark blue t-shirt which showed off all of his muscles., and tan khaki knee length shorts. 

Now they were waiting on Sakura and Hinata. Rangiku, Renji, Rukia, Toshiro, and Ichigo were talking about what Rukia heard from Hinata and Sakura.

"Think about it you guys. Sakura basically said that she and Hinata weren't close to recovery yet. She said that they would probably not ever go back to how things were. Then Hinata mentioned the names Naruto and Sasuke. I think they went out with the girls when they were back in Konoha. Something must have went bad because when they talked about them you could tell there were severe anger and pain towards the two guys. Then they probably had two friends Tenten and Ino. They must have done something to anger the girls." Rukia told the group.

"I wonder if those two guys Sasuke and Naruto were the ones that wrote to them the day of their fight." Renji said.

"They probably were." Ichigo said. "The girls seemed angry with the letters to so that means it is probably the same people."

"If those two guys could make Sakura and Hinata so angry they must be horrible people." Rangiku said.

"You have no idea." A voice came from the doorway.

Everyone turned to look at the door. Sakura stood there with Hinata. Sakura was frowning. Which told everyone she was the one who had said that. _Glad to know that they talk about us when were gone. _

Sakura wore brown short shorts, a lime green tank top, and lime green wedge heels. Her hair was pulled up in an ultra high pony tail, and her bangs fell over her left eye slightly. Hinata wore a grey mini skirt, white button up tank top, and white ankle boots. She had her hair up in two high pig tails. 

The two girls walked past the group, and sat in the two seats nearest to Shigekuni. "Shall we get started?" Hinata asked Shigekuni.

He nodded, and began going over everything they needed to know. How much each mission would be. All the details they needed to know. Finally after thirty minutes of getting information from nearly everyone at the table Shigekuni gave them papers to sign. They had to get fingerprinted, and all kinds of things done before they were finally established as shinigami.

"As of today May seventh you two are shinigami. Both of you are assigned to 10th division. Sakura you are 1st seat officer while Hinata you are 2nd seat officer. Toshiro is captain and Ichigo is lieutenant. You two are free to leave. We will contact you for your next mission when the time comes." Shigekuni told them.

The girls stood up quickly, and walked out. As soon as they stepped outside they took of in a run. They were nearly halfway back to their house when Hinata spoke. "Sakura they are following us."

Sakura nodded. "I sensed their presence. They will catch up with us probably. I just want to be somewhat near our house when they do." She replied.

The two girls continued running till they got to their house. They quickly ran around it, and towards the ocean. When they got close enough they turned, and began running down the beach. They got as far as a quarter of a mile when they felt arms come around them. Ichigo was keeping Hinata from running, while Toshiro stopped Sakura. Hinata just got angry, and crossed her arms. She knew she wouldn't be able to get away. Sakura struggled for a few more minutes before giving up.

Rukia, Rangiku, and Renji finally caught up. "Why are you two running away? We just want to talk to you."

Hinata break's out of Ichigo's grasp, and puts at least ten feet between the group and herself. "Well we obviously don't want to talk right now."

Sakura who managed to break away from Toshiro walked over to Hinata. Then she turned to the group. "Don't talk about us as if we are some mental patients that can't understand you. If you want to talk about us, then you could at least do it somewhere where we won't have to hear it."

Rangiku crossed her arms. "We just want to help you two. If we could just know what happened to-"

"If you want to know so badly about us you could have just asked." Hinata interrupted. She was really mad.

"You two made seem like we couldn't ask. Because it would hurt both of you." Toshiro said.

"It does hurt." Sakura yelled. She clinched her fists, and bowed her head. When she spoke her tone was softer, but showed how sad and angry she was. "It hurt's so much. The pain from our past is almost unbearable." Her whole body shook with the anger.

Rukia noticed, and spoke. "You don't have to-"

"Six months ago our parents were murdered by a group of ninja that were after Hinata and myself." Sakura started. "They died because we were to weak to protect ourselves. Only a few weeks later I became Sasuke's girlfriend, while Hinata became Naruto's girlfriend. We thought it was something good happening. But all good things come to an end. Our supposedly best friends Ino and Tenten were flirting with Naruto and Sasuke. We got extremely mad at the two girls, and didn't talk to them anymore. Then a week before we came to the soul society Sasuke and Naruto asked us to not be ninja's anymore. We were meeting about it the next day in the library when we heard our sensei's and master saying that we wouldn't make it as ninja." She chokes before telling them about the next part.

Hinata put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. Trying to be of some comfort. "Sakura it's okay. You don't have to say anymore." She was close to tears herself. _Anything else and I might start crying._

Sakura just shook off Hinata's hand. She looked at the back up at the group with tears in her eyes. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Then the day we actually came to the soul society Hinata and myself were about to go in our house to pack. Sasuke and Naruto showed up, and asked why we had been ignoring them for the past week. We told them that we weren't going to stop working as ninja. Then we split up. Hinata walked into the forest, and Naruto followed her. I stayed in the front yard. We both told them that we knew what they really wanted from us. For Naruto he wanted Hinata to start his clan. While Sasuke wanted me to rebuild his. We told them we refused to do whatever they wanted. Then, they beat us."

Hinata who had kept somewhat calm during the whole thing had broken down. She fell to her knee's, covered her face with her hands, and started sobbing. Sakura stared at Hinata for a few seconds before she knelt down next to the sobbing Hyuga. Tears were trickling down her own face. She looked back to the group. "Our life was absolutely horrible. Now you know. Just leave us be." Sakura got up, took off her shoes, and started running down the beach. She couldn't stand being there much longer.

Rangiku, Renji, and Rukia left. Toshiro and Ichigo stayed though. Toshiro shared a look with Ichigo before he took off after Sakura while Ichigo walked over to Hinata. He knelt down beside her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Just to let her know he was there.

_He's still here with me. _Hinata thought to herself.

**Sakura and Toshiro's POV**

She had been running for nearly two minutes straight. Her mind felt like it was about to explode. She felt like every part of her was screaming at her to just end her life then and there. But, she knew she couldn't do it. Because Hinata needed her.

"Sakura stop!" Came Toshiro's voice.

_Damn! Why is he following me? _Not having much more chakra she had to stop. She collapsed on the sand, and started sobbing.

Toshiro walked up behind her, and sat down on the sand. He observed her. "You know we want to help you two. That was the purpose of us trying to find out what was wrong. You and Hinata will be living here now. We want to start bonds with you two. That way you will have friends to help you out when you do go back to Konoha or whenever you need us." He sighed. "Like right now. I am going to stay here until you go back. So you can either talk to me or we can sit in silence."

Then Sakura did something he doesn't expect. She threw her arms around him, and began sobbing into his chest.

He immediately pulled her to him, and started stroking her hair. He knew she would talk when she was ready. After a few more minutes he realized something. As he was stroking her hair he noticed how it was up in a pony tail again. "Why do you always put your hair up?" He asked.

It took a few minutes, but Sakura had stopped her tears, and slowly sat up. Still leaning against Toshiro, she brought a hand to her head to stroke her hair. "When I was younger my hair was halfway down my back. During the chunin exams, the fighting part of the exam, there was a battle. When I was fighting I realized how careful I was about my hair. I worried more about my hair than my training. So I cut it off. All the way to my shoulders. Then when it started growing back I began putting it up. I thought my teammates would think I was really weak if I kept my hair long." She explained.

"Well your teammates have no control over you now. Why do you still do things as if you were still following Konoha rules?" He asked.

"I don't know. Me and Hinata agreed to keep our hair up. After that day of the agreement we just never took our hair down when we were around others." She couldn't explain it any better. She had been wondering the same thing. _He's right. I don't have to keep my hair up anymore. These people here won't judge me. Because they know how I really fight. _She moved away from Toshiro to sit on her knee's. She tapped her fingers against her thighs as she thought for a moment. _I guess I can take it down then. _Nervously she reached up, and slowly pulled the hair bow out of her hair. Her long pink hair traveled down her back, and stopped at her hips. She shook her head a little bit, glad to have her hair down. When she looked back at Toshiro she smiled. "It's long I know. I just never really cut it. Hinata's is around the same length."

Toshiro reached out, and ran his hand through her hair. _She's very beautiful. _His eyes traveled over her admiringly. "Sakura do you want to start walking back?" He asked.

Sakura thought to herself for a moment. _Of course I have to go back. I just love being here. No boundaries. _"I think I want to stay a bit longer. You can go ahead and leave if you want." She laid back on the sand to look up at the stars.

Surprisingly instead of leaving, Toshiro laid down beside her. He looked over to her. "I said I wasn't going to leave until you do."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you Toshiro."

"Oh and Sakura?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Your very beautiful." He told her.

**Hinata and Ichigo's POV**

Hinata had stopped crying, and now just stared at the waves. "The water is so beautiful here." She commented.

Ichigo who had moved to sit beside her nodded. "They are." He paused. "Hinata can I ask you something?"

Hinata smiled. "You just did." She laughed a small laugh. "Go ahead and ask."

"Why do you let yourself get beaten down by what the people from your former home said? When you know it isn't true." He asked.

Hinata sighed. "That's the thing. I don't believe it, but at the same time I am unsure. What if they are right? Maybe the best I can do is stay a medical ninja." She replied.

"I don't think so." He told her almost immediately. Gaining her full attention. "You have a lot of power. I think you held back most of it back when you were in your village. Because everyone kept bringing you down. If you were to show them now you would beat them. Because you have confidence. Your's and Sakura's confidence will grow to."

Hinata looked at him for a bit. "You think that I actually have enough power."

"Yes I do." He told her. "A lot of power actually."

Hinata smiled a bit. "I think you have a lot of power as well. I can remember one day Sakura and myself were in one of the classrooms at the academy. We saw you and Toshiro sparring. Your really strong." She slowly took out both of her pony tails, and shook at her hair. Her dark purple hair traveled down her back, and stopped at her hips.

Ichigo noticed he was staring at her, and looked up at the sky it was already sunset so it would get dark in a thirty minutes. "Hinata if you keep doing that I think I might fall in love with you."

Hinata stared at him for a long time before turning back to the water. "Alright I won't stop then."

He looked back at her. _She feels the same way._ He also noticed how she watched the water still, and stood up. "Come on." He held a hand out to her.

Hinata took it. As he pulled her up she asked. "What are we doing?"

"Take off your shoes." He told her as he took off his own.

"Okay." She took off her ankle boots, and set them on the sand next to Ichigo's shoes.

Ichigo held out his hand. "Want to go for a walk? We can go meet up with Toshiro and Sakura."

Hinata nodded, and took his hand. They began walking hand in hand to where Sakura and Toshiro were. He pulled her over so they were walking in the water a bit.

She squealed at first when the water first touched her. Which made Ichigo laugh. "You look like you wanted to get in the water. What happened?"

"I do want to get in the water. But it's a bit cold. I need to get used to it." Hinata defended. She noticed she was latched onto his arm. She blushed, and let go. "Sorry about that."

Ichigo just shook his head, and took her hand. "It's fine Hinata."

She just nodded, and they continued forward.

**Sakura and Toshiro's POV**

They were walking back to the house now. Hand in hand.

_Flashback:_

"_Your very beautiful." He told her._

_She jumped up. "Crap!" She yelled, and covered her face._

_He got up. "What?"_

"_You made me blush." She admitted._

_Toshiro smirked. "I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing."_

_Sakura took a deep breath, and turned to him. Her face was still a bit red, but was going away. "It's a good thing I guess. It's just I haven't heard someone call me beautiful since Sasuke." She looked out to the ocean again. Her face turning a bit red again. "It just feels different when you said it though." _

_Toshiro smirked. "How so?"_

"_Well for one thing he didn't make me blush like I am now." She was covering her face again._

"_I can't see your face so how I am I exposed to know if your telling the truth." He took a step forward. _

_Sakura took several steps back until she felt herself hit rocks behind her. "Crap!" _

_Toshiro placed a hand on either side of her face. "Did you forget there was some rocks over here?" He smirked. _

"_Not funny Toshiro let me go." Sakura said she could feel her face get warmer._

"_Not until you let me see your face." He smirked._

_Sakura sighed. "Fine." She moved her hands away from her face, and then crossed them. She turned her face to the side pouting._

_Toshiro took her chin, and got her to face forward. Then he moved forward, and kissed her. _

_End of Flashback_

Now Sakura had finally stopped blushing, but whenever she looked at Toshiro she could tell he was laughing at her. "Stop laughing at me."

He shook his head. "Who's laughing?"

Sakura smiled. He had asked her to think about going out with him. She said she didn't have to think. Then he kissed her again. Eventually they both needed a break, and he suggested they start walking back.

It was a peaceful quiet until Sakura could feel Hinata's chakra. She looked ahead, and she could barley see Hinata and Ichigo. _Are they holding hands? _Sure enough when they got closer you could tell that Hinata and Ichigo were holding hands.

**Normal POV**

As soon as the four got closer to each other Sakura squeezed Toshiro's hand a bit tighter. When they were only a few feet from each other Hinata smiled a bit. "Thanks for leaving me."

Sakura smiled, and rolled her eyes. "Your oh so welcome." She frowned a bit. "Your okay right."

Hinata looked at her for a second, and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. It sort of felt good to me when you said all of that. It's like we were both holding in all of that then when you said it the wall that held everything in collapsed."

They started walking back towards the house. Both Toshiro and Ichigo knew the girls needed to talk this out so they just stayed quiet.

"Good because I think we both can and probably have gotten over Konoha now." Sakura told her. "Even though we will have to go back every once and a while. We can be professional about it."

Hinata sighed. "I may not be professional, but I can hold my position well."

Sakura laughed. "I cannot believe you just said that. You of all people. If it comes to being professional, and someone had to choose between the two of us it would defiantly be you." She sighed. "Why do you say that anyway?"

"Well I will be somewhat professional, but it won't take long for that blonde haired idiot to piss me off." She sighed when she saw Sakura's look. "Saks you and I both know that we won't be exactly friends with anyone back at the leaf."

"I know that." Sakura told her.

"Then why do you keep asking me about being professional?" Hinata asked.

Sakura looked down and smiled. "Well one of us needs to be able to hold the other back when we do meet up with them. I don't think I am going to be the one that's all professional anyways. So I think it's best if I nominate you to be the professional one."

Everyone laughed at that. "Of course you do Sakura." Hinata said.

They continued down the beach smiling at each other, and their now boyfriends.

**Author's Note: Well here's another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! :D**


	6. Saying Hey To Their Hell

**Just another reminder Toshiro is NOT SHORT! He is an inch taller than Ichigo. Also I know some of you maybe wondering about Sakura and Hinata being first and second seat officers. I didn't want Toshiro or Ichigo to be names as officers because in my fan fiction officers are the people that serve under the captain and lieutenant. So hopefully no one gets confused.**

* * *

><p><em>Review:<em>

"_Then why do you keep asking me about being professional?" Hinata asked._

_Sakura looked down and smiled. "Well one of us needs to be able to hold the other back when we do meet up with them. I don't think I am going to be the one that's all professional anyways. So I think it's best if I nominate you to be the professional one."_

_Everyone laughed at that. "Of course you do Sakura." Hinata said._

_They continued down the beach smiling at each other, and their now boyfriends. _

* * *

><p><strong>A week later, eight o'clock in the morning, May 21st<strong>

"What should we wear?" Hinata asked Sakura.

Both girls were in their shared closet sitting, on the floor, looking at their clothes. Last night Shigekuni called the tenth division along with Renji, Rukia, and Rangiku to his office. He told them that the next day at ten o'clock they were to head to Konoha to discuss their strategy. Tsunade would be waiting for them by the gate. It was the morning of now so the two girls were trying to decide what to wear.

"Should we dress in the robes or whatever we want?" Hinata asked her.

Sakura just sat there for a moment. "Well we can wear our regular clothes. Like our ninja clothes. Just have our zanpakuto's attached to our backs. Like how we did at the fight."

Hinata observed Sakura. "Were not wearing our regular clothes are we?" She questioned. She knew when Sakura said ninja clothes that she had no intention of wearing their regular clothes.

"Nope. We are going to look hot of course." Sakura replied as she got up. "Go ahead, and start getting your clothes together. Remember you have to look hot. Choose your colors wisely too. Since we both got good tans we have to show off even more." She started going through, and pulling out the clothes she was going to wear.

Hinata stood up, and began doing to same. As she searched through the racks of their clothes she sighed. It was going to be an interesting day.

Ten minutes later both girls were standing in front of the large floor length mirror. Each making sure what they chose would meet Sakura's version of hot. Meaning totally revealing, but also not to slutty.

Sakura was wearing a dark red tube top that went up above her belly button, and showed some cleavage. Black short shorts, that had pockets so she could use them if need be. Along with her new dark red ninja sandals. Of course they weren't really ninja sandals, but they looked just like them.

Hinata was wearing a dark blue tank top. It stopped above her belly button and showed some cleavage. Dark grey short shorts, with pockets. Dark blue ninja sandals.

They had their zanpakuto's attached to their back in it's sheath. It was diagonal so it could be in easy reach. They also put on their ninja gear. Like her pouch that holds her kunai, a few scrolls, and ect.

Sakura nodded in approval. "I think we both look absolutely hot." She smiled. "Now just a little bit of mascara and eye liner. That should help our eyes just pop. Then we will look exactly like those models you would see in a magazine." She applied some to both of them, and smiled.

"I think we are ready Sakura." Hinata told her. She had to agree with Sakura they did look hot.

Sakura nodded. She ran her fingers through her long pink hair. "I feel like I have to put up my hair." She had been feeling the urge to put up her hair for the past few days.

Hinata smiled a bit. "Sakura we don't have to. Just try and get used to having your hair down." She looked at her own hair. It was parted to the side, it was straight so it went exactly to her hips. Her bangs went to her chin though. Since her hair was parted her bangs fell over her left eye slightly. She looked over to look at Sakura's hair. Sakura's hair went a bit past her hips. It was straight, parted to the side. So her chin length bangs hung over her left eye. Although Sakura's hair was layered a bit so you could tell the difference between their hair styles.

After looking at her hair a little longer Sakura turned to Hinata. "Okay we should probably go ahead, and eat so we can get to Toshiro's office soon." She said as she began walking towards the door that led to her room.

Hinata followed her. "You just want to see your boyfriend." She teased.

Sakura felt herself blush. "No I just want to get there on time."

"That's bullshit Sakura. You and I both know your almost always late, and never really care." Hinata smirked. "So who's the lucky guy to be your boyfriend. He must be able to handle crazy well."

Sakura squealed, and pretended to pout. "Hina shut up."

They just began walking down the stairs when Hinata started laughing. She didn't stop until they were sitting at the kitchen table about to eat their cereal. "You know that your blushing right?" Hinata asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah I kind of guessed that." She smiled, and looked down at her breakfast. "He makes me blush sometimes. Like when he first told me that I was beautiful. I blushed so much."

"Well you never did that with Sasuke. This must be serious." Hinata told her. Even though Hinata was grinning because of Sakura blushing.

"Yeah I know." Sakura smiled. _I am so getting Hinata back for this._

Both girls began eating. They had an hour till they had to leave the Soul Society to Konoha.

**Twenty minutes later Toshiro's office**

"Are we ready to go yet?" Renji asked.

"We are still waiting on Sakura and Hinata." Rangiku replied.

"No your not. We are here." Sakura said as she and Hinata stood in the doorway of Toshiro's office.

Toshiro nodded to Sakura. "We will be staying in Konoha for a week."

Both girls nodded. "Good thing we packed enough." Hinata said. She knew that everyone in that room was observing their choice of clothing.

After a few minute's Toshiro sighed. "Can we go? Or are we going to stay here, and look at what Sakura and Hinata are wearing?" That did it. Everyone looked away. Ichigo opened the office door, and they started heading to a place where they could open the gate. Soon after passing through the gate they were only around a few hundred feet from Konoha.

Everyone looked to Sakura and Hinata to see that they were smiling. They were actually happy because they get to rub it in Konoha's faces that they got stronger. But still at least they were happy.

Sakura could sense a few hollows nearby. "Do you mind taking care of the hollows?" She asked the other shinigami. "I think Hinata and myself need to talk a bit before we go to the gate."

Toshiro who was next to Sakura nodded. "If you two decide to go into the village please don't do anything reckless." Sakura nodded. "I'm not making any promises." She whispered under her breath. She knew that the other shinigami heard her clearly, but shrugged it off. Then the other shinigami went towards the hollows.

Both Sakura and Hinata began walking slowly towards Konoha. "So how are we going to act?" Hinata asked.

"I think we should let our emotions take over. Then we can just continue from then on." Sakura told her. "That way we can't really get blamed for anything we do."

Hinata nodded. "I mean it's not like they can expect us to act like nothing happened. They did hurt us after all."

"I agree they can't expect us to. That doesn't mean some of them won't try." Sakura sighed. She knew exactly who would try. She looked back to where the hollow was. _They better get back in time before we do something that will ruin everything. _"Let's speed up Hinata. I am ready to get this over with." She broke in to a run.

Hinata immediately started running. "Why do you want to get there faster?"

"Hide your chakra." Sakura ordered. When Hinata did what she asked she hid her own chakra. "I want to go ahead, and take care of this so we can spend more time with our new friends. Well not really new anymore, but you know what I mean."

Hinata sighed. "Sakura we can't do anything to reckless." Sakura stopped all of a sudden, and Hinata had to do a twist around Sakura so she wouldn't run into her. "What is it now Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"We made it already. If we go past those bit of tree's we will be less than eighty feet from the gate." Sakura told her.

"We really got here that fast?"

Sakura nodded. "They will be able to see us then. We have to make our grand entrance." She looked over Hinata. "Compared to any girl in Konoha we have killer bodies. So it won't be that hard." She wasn't just talking about muscle either.

"I know." Hinata smiled at Sakura.

Both girls walked out of the forest, and began walking towards the gate. They could already see that Tsunade had asked the rest of the rookie nine, team Gai, and their sensei's to join her at the gate. The girls were only ten feet away from the gate, and fifteen feet away from the group awaiting the shinigami when they stopped. The Konoha shinobi were at awe at the two beautiful shinigami standing before them.

Sakura saw this so she put both hands on her hips, and smirked. "Look who comes to wait for us Hinata."

Hinata smirked back. "I don't see anybody Sakura. Oh wait! You mean the traitors right? I would rather have every one of our enemies come back alive, and wait for us rather than them."

"I couldn't agree more." Sakura said icily.

"Where are the shinigami?" Tsunade asked. She tried ignoring what the girls said.

Hinata set her glare on Tsunade. "They will get here after they take care of some business." She spat.

"What's with you Hinata?" Naruto asked. "You used to be so nice." He took a few steps forward to Hinata.

He went as far as eight feet from Hinata before Sakura went into action. She appeared next to him in a flash, and kicked him in the stomach. The kick caused him to fly back, and if it weren't for Sasuke and Sai who caught him he would have continued flying back a few hundred feet. When he stood back up he froze under Sakura's death glare. "Don't you even dare to try and come near her." She threatened.

Sasuke frowned. "What the hell is your problem? You are acting like a bitch!" Sakura froze. _That's exactly what he said to me before he beat me. _Memories from that day started coming into her mind making her freeze.

Sasuke was about to a step forward, but Hinata stepped past Sakura to block her. "Stay the hell away Uchiha." She threatened.

"Hinata why are you being so difficult." Naruto asked.

Hinata narrowed her eyes. _The same thing he said to me around a month ago. _Memories of when he was beating her played in her mind, but she tried to ignore it. She was about to step forward, but was interrupted.

"Sakura and Hinata you need to calm down." Renji said. The group had finally made it back, and had to step in before it got ugly. Although Renji was playing it off as a joke. He smirked. "We let you two be for only ten minutes, and you go and start stuff." Even though he was trying to be serious he started laughing a bit.

Ichigo walked over to Hinata, and pulled her away from the Konoha shinobi. "You need to behave." He whispered putting his arms around her waist.

Hinata put both of her arms around his neck, and rested her head on his chest. She began counseling herself in her mind to get under control. Although words were heard from both the shinobi and shinigami and they sounded like really colorful words that Hinata only used when she was pissed.

Toshiro who was making sure Hinata wasn't going to say anymore just pulled Sakura to his chest, and glared at Sasuke. "Don't speak to her again Uchiha." He threatened. He kept a tight hold on Sakura as he motioned for his group to come over.

Rukia took it that they were done, and stepped forward. "Shigekuni-san wanted us to come, and discuss our plans to keep the hollows clear from Konoha." She sighed. "I know you don't know some of these people so I will introduce." She pointed to Renji. "Renji is lieutenant of sixth division." She then pointed to Rangiku. "Rangiku is third seat officer of the sixth the division." She pointed to herself. "You already know me. But, my name is Rukia and I am second seat officer of the sixth division."

"What is the whole officer and division thing?" Ino asked.

Rukia narrowed her eyes. _This must be Ino. She is the only blonde female here after all. _"Well we were split into divisions so we could cover different places. The tenth division so far has the most talented and intelligent members on it. The next would be the first division, then the sixth division, and so on. Captain's are the leader of the division, while lieutenant's are supporting captains. The officers are in order of ability on the team. So far each division has a captain, an officer, and around twenty to thirty officers. They get their rankings by how much they know, and fighting skills." Rukia explained.

Toshiro then knew he had to introduce his division. He let Sakura go seeing that she wanted to go stand by Hinata. When both girls were looking strong he spoke. "I guess I will go next. I am Toshiro captain of the tenth division." He pointed to Ichigo. "This is Ichigo he is lieutenant of the tenth division." He suddenly got a brilliant idea. He looked to Sakura and Hinata before looking back at the Konoha shinobi. "And you obviously know Sakura 1st seat officer of the tenth division and Hinata 2nd seat officer of the tenth division." He told them.

There mouths opened wide at that. "How could they be that high ranked now? They only got there around a month ago." Tenten asked.

Rangiku smiled. "Well they both had to take a beginners test to see how skilled they really were. That's when they both did something that has never actually been done before. Passed the test with perfect scores. Shigekuni saw this, and began putting them in higher placement. Both continued passing all their tests with perfect scores. We went on a mission, and both girls transformed into shinigami. Less than a week later the girls were assigned 1st and 2nd seat on 10th division. Both actually making a record of the shortest time in the academy." She explained.

"Yes both girls are extremely talented. Why else do you think they would get on one of the best division's? Or why they would get the highest ranking seats they could get." Ichigo said.

"Anyway when will be meeting about the arrangements?" Toshiro asked.

"In six days. The other kage's will be coming to discuss this as well. Until then you are open to use the training grounds." She told them. She tossed a key over to Sakura who caught it easily without looking. "There's the key for your house." She began walking back towards the hokage building. Although the rest of the rookie nine stayed.

Sakura just stared at them. "And your staying here because?" She asked.

Ino just smirked back at her. "We want to see how far along you two could grow in powers. So we wanted to spar with you."

Hinata laughed. "I feel sorry for you then." She smirked, but sighed. "Anyway we aren't going to fight until tomorrow." She told them.

Sakura nodded. "We are going to go to our house. Unpack. Show our friends around the village, and chill for the rest of the day. We can meet you there tomorrow morning at nine." She felt someone's arm go around her waist. Meaning that Toshiro was there. They both started walking past the shinobi and into the village. Sakura knew where the house was so that's fine.

Ichigo did the same to Hinata, and they followed after Toshiro and Sakura. While the rest of the shinigami followed close behind.

Sasuke and Naruto were shocked. They were surprised that the two girls could move on that fast. While Ino and Tenten were jealous because they didn't know the two girls could get such hot guys.

**Five minutes later**

They had arrived to the house. It was a rather large house. When you walked in you came to a grand living room which branched off to three different hallways. The middle hallway led to the kitchen and dining room. The left hallway led off to where Rangiku's, Renji's, and Rukia's rooms were. The right hallway went off to two rooms that were Sakura's and Toshiro's room, and Hinata's and Ichigo's room.

Rangiku, Renji, and Rukia went off to their room's, dropped off there stuff, and decided to go out and visit the hokage monuments. Toshiro and Ichigo went and brought there stuff and the girls stuff to there rooms. Hinata sat on the couch, and brought both hands to her forehead, covering her eyes in the process. She was getting a headache.

Sakura who hadn't moved much more since she stepped into the house continued her staring contest with the floor. So far the floor was dominating. She could tell when tears started traveling down her face that she lost the battle. She leaned back against the wall behind her, and slid down it. Once she sat down she tried to control her anger.

"Sakura." Came Toshiro's alarmed voice. He was beside her in an instant.

"That stupid Uchiha just pisses me off. He throws words around not caring if they hurt someone." She angrily crossed her arms. "I swear to god he better be the one I'm sparring with tomorrow or I will actually fill sorry for the one I have to fight."

"What exactly did he say?" Toshiro asked.

"He asked me what the hell was wrong with me. Then he tells me I am acting like a bitch." She replied. _Sure it's not that bad, but it still pisses me off. Okay it kind of hurt my feelings, but only kind of. I am afraid he will hurt me again._

Toshiro frowned. "I won't let him hurt you Sakura."

Sakura smiled. "I know." She looked over to Hinata. "Your not difficult either. Naruto just doesn't understand what the word no means."

Hinata smiled. "I was about to beat his ass if Renji didn't step in."

Sakura got up from her sitting position. "Okay now that we got this settled I want something to eat."

"Of course you do Sakura. When are you ever not hungry?" Toshiro asked.

"What's that exposed to mean?" She asked playfully.

Ichigo, Hinata, and Toshiro started laughing. Sakura frowned though. She just didn't get it.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update! **


	7. Hell Isn't As Bad As They Thought

_Review:_

_Sakura got up from her sitting position. "Okay now that we got this settled I want something to eat."_

"_Of course you do Sakura. When are you ever not hungry?" Toshiro asked._

"_What's that exposed to mean?" She asked playfully._

_Ichigo, Hinata, and Toshiro started laughing. Sakura frowned though. She just didn't get it._

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning<strong>

Everyone was at the training grounds except Sakura and Hinata. The shinigami came here earlier to train, and the konoha nin came an hour later. When the two girls finally showed up they walked over to the shinigami first. "We slept in a bit because we deserve that much." Sakura explained.

Sakura was wearing a dark red tube top that stopped above her belly button. Tan short shorts. Dark red ninja sandals. Her zanpakuto was across her back diagonally while some of her ninja gear was in it's place as well. Hinata was wearing something similar except dark purple tube top and dark purple sandals. With white short shorts.

Sakura looked over to the Konoha nin. Tsunade was with them along with a few other higher ranked shinobi then their ex teammates, and sensei's. "Well this sparring match won't take long so you guys can just go watch in the shade." She told the shinigami.

Toshiro walked closer to her. "I will step in if it gets to far. Or I will warn you. Try not to kill anyone." He smirked when she rolled her eyes. He kissed her quickly. "I'm serious Sakura." He then flashed over to where the other shinigami were.

"Hinata that goes for you too." Ichigo yelled over to her.

Hinata stuck out her tongue at Ichigo then she and Sakura looked at the konoha shinobi that began approaching them. "How are we going to do this?" Hinata asked.

"You both are going to be fighting together. Against Kurenai and Kakashi." Tsunade told them.

Hinata and Sakura shared a look before looking back to Tsunade. "Alright." They said at the same time.

Soon it was the shinobi on one side of the large training grounds, shinigami on the other side, and the fighters in the middle.

Tsunade observed both sides before speaking up. "Begin."

Sakura and Hinata observed their opponents, and knew this could be a short fight. They observed their ex sensei's waiting for them to make a move. Both Sakura and Hinata focused their chakra together so they can have a inner conversation. They both closed their eyes.

_Sakura: Hinata look at them. They look nervous to fight us._

_Hinata: I know. They probably feel bad for what happened. I guess they think that we are still weak. Thinking they will go easy on us._

_Sakura: Well that's to bad for them. We actually have things to do later. This isn't going to take all day. But be sure to speak clear. Because everyone else can here what we say._

Sakura brought her hand up in front of her face, and caught Kakashi's kick. She smirked at his shocked face. "I'm not death Kakashi." She pushed him back, and he had to use chakra to stop himself from going back even further. "Are you really surprised? We didn't just sit around the month we were at the soul society. Now let me put this through your thick head." She looked to Kurenai. "You too." She smirked. "We don't want a half assed fight. If we wanted that we would have switched to one of our old teammates. Give us a challenge." She told them.

Then the battle's was off the girls observed Kakashi's and Kurenai's fighting skills a bit while throwing some of their jutsu to reverse the sensei's. After ten minutes of fighting hard their sensei's had lost at least twenty five percent of their chakra while the girls only lost a little bit.

Sakura stepped up, and did quick hand signs. "Fire Style: Killing Dragon." A fire dragon shot up, and went after both their sensei's. Distracting them. While she sent a message to Hinata about a plan she had. When she saw Hinata nod she pulled her fire dragon back. It disappeared leaving the training ground silent.

Hinata jumped up to stand in the air as she watched Sakura below. Sakura grabbed the handle of her zanpakuto. She took it out of it's sheath, and took a deep breath. "Coming from the pits of hell to the frosted coasts of heaven Bakudou no.2" She swung her sword in front of her causing flames to shoot out, and trap their sensei's in the field. She noticed the shinigami and shinobi get in the tree's to continue watching.

Hinata saw Sakura completed the first task so she got out her own zanpakuto. "Sakura come up here." Hinata yelled down. Once Sakura was beside her she began. "Twas the night there was drips of water, swaying from the wind Bakudou no. 7." Dark clouds appeared above, and a tornado emerged from them. In the middle of the tornado water was spinning causing ice to spin out of the tornado.

After this the girls continued attack after attack. Ten minutes later both sensei's were about to crack, but the girls wanted their last word in. "I am glad you didn't train me." Sakura said to Kakashi. She smirked when she could sense the konoha nin's reaction. "Then I would have ended up as an idiot or power obsessed. Like my ex teammates. But since you ignored me, pushed me away, and refused to train me I turned out fine. I have new friends, a new boyfriend, and basically just a new life. So I thank you for ignoring me."

Hinata smirked as she looked to Kurenai. "Pretending to care for me was a mistake. You just felt sorry for me because my dad didn't give a shit about me. Once you decided you would rather just watch over the rest of the team you left me to feel worthless. But that's fine. I have moved on. Like Sakura I have a new life, new boyfriend, and new friends to make up for it. I can honestly say I am happy. I no longer have to pretend like I am a little girl." Hinata said. She turned to Sakura. "Now lets finish this fight Saks." She turned back to the two sensei's. "Sakura and myself have plans for later. So we shouldn't have let ourselves get carried away, and should have finished it more quickly."

Sakura and Hinata grab the handles of their zanpakuto's, and took a breath.

Sakura began to speak. "From the white clouds to the rock on earth. A darkness comes to overcome the white clouds. Causing a brutal hell on earth. Bakudou no.9" She took a deep breath, and gripped the handle of her zanpakuto more tightly, while feeling the energy build up.

"The earth is a perfect round. Everyone dies, but not everyone lives. Causing cracks to fill the perfect land on earth. Bakudou no.6." Hinata gripped her zanpakuto.

Sakura caused the clouds to darken, and start an electric storm heading for their opponents. With deadly winds causing the sensei's to not move. While Hinata causes an almost earth quake. The wind carried the rocks towards their opponent's full forced. After a few more seconds the girls stopped their attack. After putting their zanpakuto's back into their sheaths the girls watched as their old sensei's hit the ground.

Both girls waited as the shinobi and shinigami came back onto the field. Sakura put her hands on her hips. "There still alive, but barley. You might want to check them into the hospital." Sakura suggested. She and Hinata ignored the looks they were getting from the shinobi, and turned to their friends.

Renji came up to the girls and high fived them. "That was a pretty long fight."

"What are you talking about that fight was only twenty minutes." Hinata said as she walked over to Ichigo. Who put both of his arms around her.

Renji shook his head. "You usually can end a fight in three minutes. Why stretch it out?"

"Because we were being logical Renji. And we couldn't exactly do any real damage." Sakura told him. She saw Toshiro, and walked over to him. "You know I really wanted to kill them. It's all your fault why I couldn't."

"Why is that?" Tsunade asked causing everyone's attention to go to her. "You say you could have killed them, but why didn't you. Do you still care for your sensei's?"

Sakura and Hinata started laughing. "That is probably the most second funniest thing I have heard today." Sakura said. She smirked at the shinigami's surprised look. "The first thing is Toshiro telling me I had to wake up at eight this morning." She started laughing again. The other shinigami started smirking. When both girls finally stopped the girls had to keep from looking at each other so they wouldn't laugh anymore.

"First off you mean ex sensei's." Hinata corrected Tsunade.

"Yeah Toshiro and Ichigo said they would step in if it go to far. They didn't want us getting into trouble on our first few days back." Sakura replied. When everyone's attention was focused on her she thought about something. She leaned forward, and kissed Toshiro. _They now know that he is mine. _"Anyway as I said before me and Hinata have something to do."

Hinata took Ichigo's hand and started walking away. Toshiro grabbed Sakura's hand, and they began walking after them. "Don't get into trouble." He warned the rest of the shinigami.

They disappeared after the two couples left. Leaving the shinobi to think.

**A couple of days later Tsunade's office**

Everyone was there including the shinigami and shinobi. Well everyone except Sakura and Hinata. The shinigami were probably the only ones talking. All the shinobi just watched with a bit of an envious glare. Which didn't bother the shinigami at all. "Are they always late?" Renji asked Ichigo and Toshiro.

"Why are you asking us?" Toshiro asked.

"Because you are Sakura's boyfriend. And Ichigo is Hinata's boyfriend. I would assume you would keep up with your girlfriends."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "Renji they aren't our slaves. They can do as they please. They don't have to tell us everything they do." He then sighs. "They usually aren't late. But they went to the library this morning." He admitted told him.

"You just said they didn't have to tell you everything they do." Renji told him.

"I know what I said. They don't have to tell us. They choose to tell us." Toshiro crossed his arms meaning end of conversation.

"Their not even late either. We still have ten minutes." Rukia told Renji. Renji was about to say something back, but Ichigo interrupted.

"Don't start arguing please." Ichigo said.

That's when the door nearly slammed opened, and Hinata came stomping in angrily. Causing everyone's attention to go towards her. She walked over to Ichigo, and leaned against the wall closest to him. Then she crossed her arms. Which is not a good sign for Hinata.

Sakura who came in after Hinata, was laughing so hard she was running out of breath. Finally she calmed down enough to get a few breath's in. But one look at Hinata caused her to go into a fit of giggles again.

Hinata was just glaring at her. "Damn it! Sakura just shut the hell up!" She almost yelled. "Get out of the damn office if you can't control yourself." She ordered.

Sakura put a hand over her mouth as she walked out of the office. Her laughter could be heard from outside.

Everyone just looked at Hinata. "What happened?" Tsunade asked.

Hinata just shook her head, and angrily looked up at the ceiling. "Not talking about it."

After a couple of minutes Sakura finally came back in. She kept her gaze away from Hinata, and had a smile on her face. "You can't possibly still be mad about that Hina. It was just so funny." A giggle escaped her lips, but she stopped it. She knew Hinata wasn't going to get over it so she decided to try to make her laugh. She walked over to Hinata, and put on her serious face.

Hinata just glared back at her.

"Hinata please forgive me." Sakura started in a dramatic voice. "I promise I will never ever do that to you ever again. I am just an awful, horrible, and evil person. Will you ever forgive me?"

Hinata was already smiling.

But that didn't satisfy Sakura though. She wanted Hinata to laugh. "I will even kiss your feet to get you to forgive me." She started kneeling down, but just as she thought Hinata stopped her.

Hinata laughed a bit. "You are such a drama queen." Hinata told her. "You could have just said you were sorry, but no you have to turn it into a performance." She giggled.

Now satisfied Sakura smirked. "Well you shouldn't tease me about my personal matters."

Hinata frowned. "Please you went to far with payback. Pushing me into a pool takes it to far."

Sakura smirks, but looks to Toshiro. "That's why we were late. I had to blow dry Hinata's hair. Plus she was even more pissed at me at the time so she kept moving around making it more difficult."

Toshiro rolled his eyes. He guessed that they were late because of something Sakura did. "You know most of the times you two are late usually have something to do with you."

Sakura smiled. "I guess so. I can't remember one time that it wasn't because of me."

Toshiro shook his head, and looked to the Tsunade. "I guess it's time to get down to business."

**Long boring meeting is over**

Everyone was walking out of the hokage tower. Sakura sprinted through everyone to get to Toshiro. Once she was beside him she fell into step with him. She was about to say something, but was interrupted.

"I can't believe you two bitches could get such hot guys." Ino said angrily.

That caused everyone to look at her. Sakura and Hinata held a calm face. They knew that it didn't bother them what Ino said.

"I know it's just not fair." Tenten agreed. "We work harder than you two probably yet you two still get everything."

"Personally I don't really like their new boyfriends either." Sasuke said.

Naruto was about to agree, but was interrupted. "You guys are pretty stupid." This came from Neji. Everyone looked at him, but he continued looking at Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, and Tenten. "You really don't get it do you?" He asked.

"What are you talking about Hyuga?" Sasuke asked.

"What everyone else is thinking." Kiba said. "You four sound really stuck up right now."

Sakura and Hinata tensed. They couldn't believe what was happening.

Shikamaru was the next one to speak. "Sakura and Hinata are happy now, and you four can't accept it. You can't accept that they are better than you." Ino was about to speak, but he shot her a glare. "Don't start complaining. It's really annoying." He looked over to Hinata and Sakura.

Neji took over from here. "These four may never understand, but we do. If we would have known how much problems were caused by them and the sensei's we would have stopped it. You are still family no matter where you are."

Sakura and Hinata smiled. "Thanks guys." Then they turned and walked away. The shinigami walked after them. Wondering why they didn't say anymore. "Hey what's up?" Rangiku asked.

Sakura looked over to her. "If we would have stayed it would have caused more problems." Her gaze shifted to were Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, and Tenten were arguing with their friends. "Those four won't get over themselves. I had a feeling something would have happened." She turned away, and looked at Hinata. Both shared a smile.

Finally able to go back to the soul society with a clear mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well I enjoyed writing this. I wasn't going to end it like this, but I noticed something. The only people that really hurt both Hinata and Sakura were Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Tenten, their sensei's, and Tsunade. So I wanted to have their other teammates stand up. Hope you liked it.<strong>


	8. Home

_Review:_

Neji took over from here. "These four may never understand, but we do. If we would have known how much problems were caused by them and the sensei's we would have stopped it. You are still family no matter where you are."

Sakura and Hinata smiled. "Thanks guys." Then they turned and walked away. The shinigami walked after them. Wondering why they didn't say anymore. "Hey what's up?" Rangiku asked.

Sakura looked over to her. "If we would have stayed it would have caused more problems." Her gaze shifted to were Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, and Tenten were arguing with their friends. "Those four won't get over themselves. I had a feeling something would have happened." She turned away, and looked at Hinata. Both shared a smile.

Finally able to go back to the soul society with a clear mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Third to last day in Konoha<strong>

Both girls were happily relaxing in their temporary house. Earlier that day they brought all of their new friends to be introduced to their old ones. Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, and Tenten were there, but didn't talk to anyone. Just sort of stayed in the shadows.

Surprisingly enough though their new and old friends got along pretty well. They had been talking to each other for nearly an hour before getting an interruption. "Can we speak to you two?" Kakashi asked. He and Kurenai still had a few bandages over injuries, but were in much better shape. Both Sakura and Hinata shared a look before nodding. "We'll be back." Hinata said to the others.

Both girls walked after their sensei's. They continued walking for at least ten more minutes before they stopped. "Sakura follow me." Kakashi said. He began walking again, and Sakura left giving Hinata a look.

After they walked away, Hinata turned to Kurenai. Her old sensei was looking her over. "I'm sorry Hinata." She said at last. Her eyes were filling with tears, but none fell over. "When we were fighting the other day I realized how much I truly did hurt you. Then after you said those things to me I realized that I lost you. For good." She paused the tears beginning to make way down her cheeks. "I know that you have a new life. I am glad for that. You will be going back to that new life in a few days. Next time you come back you won't be coming back to socialize. But, to fight." She paused again considering her words. "So I just wanted to tell you something before you left."

Hinata felt tears come to her own eyes. She closed the distance between her sensei and herself. She put her arms around her sensei in an embrace. Her sensei hugged her back. "Sensei." Hinata's tears began falling. "I miss calling you that."

Kurenai smiled. "Hinata you are like a daughter to me. Thing's will never be the same as they were. But, how about starting fresh. Not as Sensei and Student, but as equals." She felt Hinata pull back in shock. She smiled. "You have succeeded Hinata."

Hinata returned the smile. "Alright Kurenai."

**Sakura and Kakashi**

They had stopped walking when Sakura realized they were at team seven's training ground. She went over to the post Naruto was tied to, and brushed her hand across it.

Kakashi watched her as she took in the training grounds. "Naruto and Sasuke refused to train here after you and Hinata left the village. They would no longer go to team meetings if they were here or at the old bridge." He told her.

Sakura froze. _So they still cared. No they still care. _She turned to her sensei, and looked at him.

Kakashi walked closer to her. "Sakura that's not all I wanted to say." He stopped walking. "You are talented. I won't be able to forgive myself for not realizing that earlier. Maybe if I had none of this would have happened. It's like I was in a dream. I had a big wake up call the other day after you said those things. It made me realize that I had treated you with disrespect."

The pink haired shinigami clenched her fists. "Sensei you don't have to-"

"Sakura I apologize for how I treated you. You no longer need to call me sensei. You surpassed me a long time ago. You surpassed you teammates, and old master." He sighed. He gave a smile under his mask. "We probably won't get to talk like this for a while. You have other duties now as a shinigami."

Sakura smiled. She crossed the distance to her old sensei, and gave him a hug. "You will always be my sensei. Even if I don't call you sensei anymore never forget that." She stepped away from him, and gave him a smile. "I am going to forgive Sasuke. For what he did was in the past. If Hinata can forgive Naruto for what he has done to her then I will forgive him as well. I don't want to leave Konoha angry at them."

Kakashi and Sakura began walking to where Kurenai and Hinata were.

**Normal POV**

When Kakashi and Sakura walked back to where Kurenai and Hinata where they stopped near them. Sakura and Hinata looked to each other.

_Sakura: Hinata can you forgive Naruto for what he has done._

_Hinata: I was going too. It would feel better to put this stuff behind us. Can you forgive Sasuke?_

_Sakura: Yeah but I have two more questions. Can you forgive Tenten and Ino? And can you forgive Tsunade?_

_Hinata: I think I can._

Both girls nodded to each other. They looked back to their old sensei's. "We have something to do. Are you coming back with us?" Sakura asked.

Both sensei's shook their heads. "We will let you to it." They disappeared leaving the two girls alone.

Hinata and Sakura began walking back. When they got there everyone looked at them. They walked over to Naruto and Sasuke.

"We don't want to leave Konoha on a bad note. Even if you can't accept it we will fill better." Sakura began. She looked to Sasuke. "I am going to put what happened behind me. Meaning that I forgive you for what happened." She let her gaze over to Naruto. "I forgive you for hurting Hinata too."

Both her ex teammates looked at her for a while. Before both standing up. They walked to their pink haired teammate, and embraced her into a group hug. When they pulled back they had a smile on their faces. "I'm sorry for what I did Sakura." Sasuke said.

Hinata looked to Naruto. "I forgive you as well Naruto." Naruto smiled he walked to her, and gave her a short hug. "I'm sorry Hinata."

She smiled to him before looking to Sasuke. "I forgive you to Sasuke. For hurting Sakura." He gave her a sincere smile back.

Both girls looked to Ino and Tenten next. "We forgive you two as well." They said. Ino and Tenten broke out into a smile. "Sorry for being bitches." Ino apologized for herself and Tenten.

That made Sakura and Hinata smiled. They walked to the two girls, and pulled them into a group hug. "Not bitches." Hinata said. "Yeah never bitches, but friends." Sakura added.

After pulling back Sakura and Hinata went back to the shinigami. Before giving a last nod to everyone else they began walking with the shinigami back to their house.

**Last day in Konoha**

Hinata and Sakura were both standing on the hokage monument. Each clad in their shinigami uniforms for once. They were both thinking about how much they would miss the place. Over the past couple of days they began to realize that they loved Konoha a lot, and it will be hard to let it go.

"We'll be coming back Sakura." Hinata said.

Sakura sighed. "I know." She looked to Hinata. "It's just that we probably will only be back in Konoha to get rid of hollows. Never to sit back and relax. I am truly going to miss waking up here."

Hinata smiled, and walked over to Sakura. She put a hand on her shoulder. "Even though a lot of our memories were spent here in this village we have a new place to call home. We'll make sure Shigekuni let's us visit every once and a while."

Sakura smiled, and both girls continued looking at the scenery. Ten minutes later they heard footsteps coming up behind them. They turned to see Rangiku and Rukia. "Hey." Sakura greeted them softly.

They nodded, and came to stand in front of the girls. "We will be leaving in twenty minutes. Are you two ready to leave?" Rukia asked. Sakura and Hinata nodded. "Well we will be waiting at the gate." Rangiku informed them before both Rukia and herself disappeared.

Both girls looked over the village. "Wait Hinata we still have something to do." Sakura said.

Hinata nodded. "Yeah I forgot about that."

They jumped off the hokage monument, and began heading to the Yamanaka's flower shop.

**Thirty minutes later at the gate**

Everyone was there the rookie nine, team Gai, and shinigami. The only ones not there were Hinata and Sakura. "Their late again." Renji complained. "Is this going to be normal for them?" He asked.

Rukia punched him. "Shut up Renji, and stop complaining."

Before their argument got out of hand Toshiro cleared his throat. "Ichigo and myself will go find them." Ichigo and himself began running towards the village. They stood on the highest roof, and searched for the two girls chakra. When they found them, they set off towards them. When they found them they were surprised to find both girls in the graveyard.

"Why would they be here?" Ichigo asked.

Toshiro shook his head. He saw both girls kneeled in front of two separate graves. He motioned Ichigo to follow him, and they began walking to the girls. When they were behind them they realized that it must be the girl's parents graves.

Sakura had placed two single red roses on her parents graves. While Hinata placed two single white roses on her parents graves. They had both sensed Ichigo and Toshiro come up behind them. They stood up, and turned to them. "Were late aren't we?" Sakura asked.

Toshiro ignored her. He noticed she had been crying, and pulled her to him. Ichigo did the same with Hinata. "It doesn't matter at the moment." Toshiro said.

"We didn't mean to be late." Hinata said. "We had realized that we forgot to visit our parents so we came here. After buying flowers from the flower shop of course. I guess time went by faster than we thought." She said. Ichigo rested his chin on the top of Hinata's head. "It's fine. It's only ten minutes."

After the girls had cleaned up their faces a bit the four began walking back. Sakura and Toshiro hand in hand, and Ichigo and Hinata hand in hand.

Once they arrived at the gate the girls could feel themselves want to cry again.

Kiba and Shino went to Hinata. Akamaru as well. Hinata stretched her hand to him, and let him lick her. Kiba smirked. "Where still team ten Hinata. Don't forget it." He said to the girl- no woman that stood before him.

Shino just looked to her. "You have surpassed us Hinata. I am proud of you."

Hinata smiled, and hugged both of her teammates. "I love you guys." Akamaru, not wanting to be out of the hug, wiggled his way into the middle. Causing the three two laugh.

Sakura stood in front of her teammates. Naruto smiled at his pink haired teammate. "Team seven won't ever be the same without you Sakura." He hugged the woman. When he pulled back he had a determined look on his face. "But don't think that even though you surpassed us now means that you will be on top forever. Believe it!" He shouted.

Sakura smirked. She looked to Sasuke. "The dobe's right. We'll all be equals."

"What did you just call me?" Naruto yelled angrily at Sasuke.

Then they started throwing insults at each other. Sakura sweat dropped. _Even when I'm about to leave they still argue with each other. _She clenched her fists before delivering a punch to each of her teammates heads. "Your both baka's. You two can't go a minute without arguing with each other." She crossed her arms.

Both her teammates gulped. "Sorry Sakura." They said at the same time.

Sakura sighed. She dropped her arms. "I love you guys." They all hugged then she stepped back to Toshiro. She and Hinata looked to Tsunade. "We believe that we haven't got to talk to you yet. We wanted to say that we forgive you for what happened." Hinata said.

Tsunade smiled. "I'm sorry for that. You both exceeded what I could have trained you. Both of you have the ability to become the next hokage."

"Hell no!" Naruto yelled. "I'm going to be the next Hokage."

Sakura and Hinata laughed. "We won't be going for Hokage." They looked to their new friends. "We have other things that need to be done."

Tsunade smiled. "Come back to visit."

The girls nodded. Renji and Toshiro opened the gate to the soul society. They all walked through. The last thing the girls saw was their teammates faces. Each showing encouragement to a new life.

A few minutes later they were in the soul society. Shigekuni was waiting for them. "Welcome home." He greeted.

Hinata and Sakura smiled to each other. Each thinking one thing. _Home._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well this is the end to Konoha's Shinigami. I loved writing this story. And there will be a sequel. I know it is a short story, but that was the point for this story. The sequel will be up by the end of the month. Hope you guys love the ending. Also I know alot of people wanted alot of bashing on Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, and Tenten, but I couldn't let the story end like that. <strong>**It's purpose was for the girls to be in peace. Thanks for my dedicated reviewers thank you for all the wonderful comments. -The Lady Of The Western Lands-Ruby or Ruby1235**_  
><em>

Naruto smiled at her. "Team seven won't ever be the same without you Sakura.


End file.
